


Starting Over

by RovakPotter82



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 38,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RovakPotter82/pseuds/RovakPotter82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, Non-Magic; To keep his family safe, James Potter moves his family to his hometown of Hogsmeade.  They begin a new life, especially young Harry.  Will they be safe from their past?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolougue

Prologue

It was every parents' worst nightmare. Your child has gone missing and you don't know where he or she is. Harry Potter, thirteen, was kidnapped from his friend's house in the middle of the night. It was a familiar MO for police who have been on the hunt of a serial child rapist and murderer. The child goes missing in the middle of the night and turns up dead three days later with signs of rape and torture. Prosecutor James Potter and his wife Lily, feared that the next time that they would see their son would be in the morgue. Fate was with them however, because after two days of being missing, Harry turned up at the police department. He had escaped his kidnapper and rapist before he could kill him and he told police where to find him.

The police were surprised to find out that a prominent citizen of London was the rapist. Tom Riddle, a fellow lawyer of James', and second father figure to Harry, was the rapist all along. Before his trial, James visited Riddle in prison to find out why Tom did it, not just to Harry, but to the other boys.

Tom sighed out as James was let into the visiting cell and stared at his lawyer. "Are you kidding me?" he asked.

"No," his lawyer said. "Mr. Potter," he said shaking hands with James. James was accompanied by the prosecuting lawyer who was chosen for this case.

"James has few questions," Dorsey said.

"Fire away," Tom said.

"Why'd you do it?" James asked.

"Beg your pardon?"

"Why did you do it, Tom? To those boys and to Harry."

"Those other boys were nothing to me," Tom said. "Is there some kind of deal here? Or should I stop talking?"

"Mr. Dorsey has agreed to take off the death penalty," his lawyer said," depending on your information."

"Information?"

"We only recovered eleven bodies out there near your love shack," Dorsey said. "We've got them in order but we're missing your first victim."

"Ah, yes," Tom said in a slithering way. "My first."

"I also want to know what made you chose Harry as a victim," James said.

"You."

"What?" James asked.

"How is it that a lawyer fresh from law school moved so fast up the chain past a lawyer who has been there for ten years?"

"You were jealous?" James asked.

"I despised you and your perfect family," Tom said. "My family was never perfect. Father left mother before I was born and then she died giving birth to me," he said. "I was forced to be raised in an orphanage that had seen it's better days. I was treated like cattle in there. I chose your son to show him there was never such thing as a perfect life."

"You nearly destroyed him," James said.

"I get to see him again, don't I?" Tom asked. "He's going to testify."

"We made a deal, Riddle. There's no need for him to testify," Dorsey said. "Where's your first victim, Jack Weaton?" Dorsey held up a picture of a thirteen year old Jack.

"Little Jackie," Tom muttered. "No death penalty?" Dorsey nodded. "He's under a big oak tree, near the stream behind the cabin. It's where I first made a man out of him."

Riddle was sent to prison to spend the rest of his life there. However, he didn't break easily. He spent four years in prison before an overload in his jail caused him to be transferred to a different prison. During the transfer, there was an accident and the bus overturned. Riddle and several others escaped. In one week, everyone was found, except Riddle. The first thing he did was go to the Potter house, but it wasn't the Potter house anymore. They had moved and gone unlisted in the phonebooks. Riddle was determined to find Harry and finish the job, and he let James know that. He sent a threatening letter to James' office to let him know that he planned to finish the job he started with Harry, doing it in front of him and his wife. He then planned to kill his wife, who was five months pregnant with their second child and then kill him.

James made the decision to move his family back to his hometown, Hogsmeade. It was the only place Riddle didn't know about him. Tom always thought that James was from London. He had to keep two steps or more in front of Riddle. It was the only way to keep his family safe. Harry was reluctant to move away from all his friends. He had no idea that Riddle had escaped.

Harry Potter sighed as he watched the last of his things being packed up by his mother into a box. "Something wrong, luv?" she asked.

"I don't understand why we have to move," he said. "To a country town, no less."

"Harry, this is your father's decision."

"I thought he loved London," Harry said.

"He's homesick," Lily said taping the box up. "He misses everyone."

"So, he can just call them on the phone." Lily sighed in desperation. "Mum, is there something you're not telling me?" he asked. Lily looked at her son and couldn't see why the police didn't want him to know. James wanted to tell him so bad.

"Go ask your father and don't take 'no' for an answer." Harry hurried downstairs to his father's office and knocked.

"Come in," James said looking up from his work. "Harry?"

"Dad, Mum said to ask you why we're really moving," he said, "and that I shouldn't take 'no' as an answer." James sighed and gestured to the seat in front of him. Harry cautiously sat down and watched his father struggle for words.

"Harry, something happened and the police don't want your mother and I to tell you."

"What?"

"Riddle's prison was overcrowded and they had to transfers some prisoners to another prison," James started.

"Please, don't tell me," Harry said. He had just started putting Riddle behind him.

"There was an accident and he escaped with some other prisoners."

"They caught him, though, right?" James shook his head and Harry started to cry out. "No!" James took his son into his arms and allowed him to cry on his shoulders. "I thought we were safe here."

"I thought we were too, until he sent me a letter at my office."

"What?" Harry asked pulling away. James got out the letter and handed to Harry.

"Your mother doesn't know what's in the letter, just that I got a threatening one." Harry read through the letter and went white.

"Kill Mum and my sister?" James nodded. "Is this why we're really moving?"

"Yes," he said. "Harry," he said taking his son's shoulders. "I promise that I will protect you and your mother with my life," he said. "We'll have your 'uncles' to help and the whole town. Hogsmeade is a very special town and you'll love it. I grew up there."

"All right, I'll take your word for it." James chuckled. "And I won't say anything to mum about the letter."

"Thanks," he said. "Come on, help me pack up this office."


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Potters visit with relatives before heading out to their new life.

It was a bright and early morning when the Potters woke up in the Dursley home, No. 4 Privet Drive. On their way to Hogsmeade, Lily suggested stopping by her sister's to stay overnight since they started out late. Harry welcomed the opportunity to catch up with his cousin, Dudley, and the two were currently out in the yard playing soccer ( AN: I'm calling it soccer in this story.). Harry's new puppy was chasing the ball every chance she got. James and Lily sat at the table having breakfast and tea with Petunia, Lily's sister, her husband, Vernon and Vernon's sister, Marge ( AN : They look nothing like their characters in the movie, rather like in their interview in the PoA DVD.). "Have the police made any progress in their search?" Petunia asked as she poured some tea into Lily's cup.

"None," Lily said. "That monster's still out there."

"They said he could be out of the country," James said causing Marge to scoff.

"Balderdash," she said. "That man is not going to rest until Harry's as good as dead."

"Marge, the boys," Petunia said. Marge looked behind her to see the patio doors were open, but the boys continued to play.

"How's Harry coping?" Vernon asked.

"As well as a seventeen year old can," James said. "I wish I hadn't told him because he was just getting over Riddle. I think he's more paranoid now to be left alone." There was a victorious shout and the adults looked out to see Harry doing a victory dance as Dudley hurried to get the ball on the other end of the yard. "Marge is right, I'm afraid," James said. "He's not going to rest until Harry's dead," he said looking over at Lily who started crying, knowing her husband was right.

"That man IS a monster," Vernon said. "If he were here I'd have a few rounds from Lorraine to give him." James chuckled at the name Vernon gave his rifle. "Which reminds me, James could I borrow you for a few minutes?"

"Sure," James said. He placed his tea cup on the table and stood up and followed Vernon down to the basement. "I got something for you that you may need in the future," his brother in law said turning on the light. "I just hope I can find it." James chuckled as Vernon went to the back of the basement to find what he was looking for. "So, what do you plan on doing once up there?" Vernon asked.

"Well, I thought I'd take a break from work until we get settled," James said. "Let Lily be the bread winner for awhile with her romance novels." Vernon laughed as he came back with a rectangular shaped case.

"This is to help you protect that family of yours," he said opening it up. Laying in it was a rifle, similar to Vernon's Lorraine.

"Vernon, I can't take Lorraine," James said.

"This is Lorraine's sister, Matilda," Vernon said. "I got her registered in your name, so she's all yours."

"Vernon, I don't need a gun."

"I know, but if Riddle's got one if he finds you, you're going to need it." James sighed as he zipped the gun's case back up.

"How can I ever repay you?"

"Just keep that nephew of mine safe," Vernon said.

"I'm sure Lily would be glad to hear you only want your nephew safe," James said in a teasing manner. Vernon glared at him before chuckling.

"Her and my unborn niece, too," Vernon added. "Take care of yourself too."

"Right," James said as he pulled the shoulder strap over his shoulder. He and Vernon made their way up the stairs and James went to put Matilda in the car.

Harry was disappointed when his mother yelled it was time to go. He gave his aunt and uncle a hug, then got his cheeks pinched by Marge. "Thanks for the puppy again," he told Aunt Petunia. The boxer puppy was sitting at his feet, anxious to follow her new master.

"Have you picked out a name?"

"I was thinking about Hedwig," he said.

"Pretty name," Marge said.

"She's a pretty dog," Harry said with a smile before picking up the pup. He and Dudley walked to the car as Lily and James said goodbye to his aunts and uncle. He placed Hedwig into the car and gave his cousin a final goodbye before they did their secret handshake. "I'll call you every day," he said.

"You don't have to," Dudley said.

"All right, every week."

"I'll see you online for our weekly battles in Middle Earth," Dudley said referring to their weekly online gaming as Lord of the Ring characters on the computer.

"Right, okay." Harry climbed into the Land Rover and Dudley shut the door.

"I'll call when we get there," Lily said.

"Take care," Petunia said giving her sister a hug.

"Bye, Vernon," Lily said.

"Goodbye dear." The final goodbyes were said and Lily and James climbed into the Land Rover. The Dursleys waved as the Potters pulled out of their driveway and stood at the end of the drive until the Rover went out of sight. "Well, I hope everything works out."

"It will, Vernon," Petunia said. "It will."

Once on the highway toward the countryside, Harry pulled his headphones on and laid his head back. Lily looked into the back seat to see her son had fallen asleep. "I sure hope this move's good for him."

"Don't worry, Lils," James said. "The people of Hogsmeade look out for each other."

"James, Harry and I are outsiders. You are the hometown boy and you haven't been there for fifteen years."

"You've been to Hogsmeade before," James said. "Harry was two when we visited mum."

"Yes, and that was it. Harry was too young to remember anything."

"Lily, it'll be fine," he said. "Besides, Vernon gave me something to help with protection."

"Oh no, please tell me he didn't give you Lorraine," Lily said.

"He didn't give me Lorraine," James said.

"James," his wife said sternly.

"He gave me Matilda."

"Who's Matilda?" Lily asked.

"Lorraine's sister." Lily scoffed and looked out the window. "I know how much you hate guns, Lils, but if Riddle does find us, which I hope he doesn't, I want to be prepared." James looked over to his wife before looking back at the road. "Riddle's going to have a gun, you know that."

"I do," she said. "Just promise me you will only use it to protect us."

"I promise," James said taking her hand in his. He lifted it up and gave it a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Lily said. James went back to the road and Lily went back to the window. Their hands remained linked together in between them. "How do you think Sirius will take it when he sees us two weeks early?"

"He is going to be estatic."


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Potters arrive in Hogsmeade and reunite with family and friends.

Chapter Two

The entire car ride took six hours, with frequent stops for Lily to use the bathroom. Even at five months, the baby seemed to like her bladder as a resting place. When they arrived in the town of Hogsmeade, James headed for his mother's restaraunt, Rosie's. No doubt the old woman will be overjoyed to see her son and his family. Harry took the time to look over the town to see if he could remember anything. The last time he was here he was two years old. After that, trips to Hogsmeade became impossible when his father became prosecutor for the London courts. Rosemerta had taken to driving to London to see her grandson, but she didn't like to drive as much and she kept in touch with the family through emails and homevideos. She had been devasted when Harry was kidnapped and sighed out of relief when he escaped Riddle. Now James would be back in his hometown, with his family. James hadn't told her about Lily being pregnant again, so it was another surprise for her because she didn't know that they were coming either.

Rosie's was a popular spot for the kids in Hogsmeade. However, it wasn't quite jumping when James pulled into the parking lot. He parked the Rover and looked behind him. Harry was still fast asleep, Hedwig half on half off his lap, with his headphones still on his head. "You wake him," Lily said. James reached behind and pulled the headphones off his son's head. Harry's green eyes snapped open when he felt someone pull his headphones off his head.

"Are we there yet?" he asked.

"We're at Grandma Rosie's restaraunt," James said. "Come on, I bet you're hungry."

"Yeah," he said. The family got out of the car and headed to the restaraunt. James held open the door for his pregnant wife and his son and followed them into his mother's restaraunt. It looked like it was slow at the moment. Just then James' mother, Rosmerta, came out from the back and when she looked up she did a double take before shouting; "James!" Her shout drew some stares and the customers watched her go and hug her son. "Oh, my baby's finally home," she said.

"Mum, I haven't been a baby in a while." Rosmerta chuckled letting go of her son.

"You're here early," she said.

"Surprise," he said. It was then she noticed her radiant and pregnant daughter in law.

"Another one?" she asked giving Lily's protruding stomach a rub before hugging her.

"Surprise again," James said. Rosemerta chuckled as she gave Lily a kiss on the cheek. She pulled back to see her grandson waiting to see her.

"Hi, Grams," he said.

"Oh, Harry," she said opening her arms. Harry walked over to her and gave her a great big hug. "You've gotten so big."

"Shot up like a weed," Harry said. "Though, I'm afraid I'm stuck at 5'8" for the rest of my life." Rosemerta chuckled as she pulled back to get a better look at her grandson.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah," he said. Rosemerta did a double take again when she saw inside her grandson's mouth.

"Harry, what's that in your mouth?" she asked.

"My tongue," he answered.

"Try again, young man," she said sternly.

"It's a tongue ring." Rosemerta immediately looked to Harry's parents who looked like they were going to burst at the seams.

"You allowed your son to get his tongue pierced?" she asked.

"He needed parental consent," James said. "At least he didn't get a Prince Albert."

"What's a Prince Albert?" she asked.

"Uh," James stuttered looking at his wife.

"She's your mother," Lily said.

"It's ..." James leaned in close to whisper the rest of the sentence into his mother's ear. Rosemerta's eyes widened causing Harry to chuckle.

"Oh,well, that makes me feel better," she said. "All right, let's see it." Harry stuck out his tongue and his grandmother examined it closely, but not too close.

"How do you eat with that?" she asked.

"Very carefully," he said. Rosemerta chuckled as she settled them onto a table. She handed them menus and told them to take their time. "I think I remember this place."

"Really?" James asked. "You were only two the last time you were here."

"I remember Grams," Harry said. Lily and James smiled. Their waitress came up to their table and James recognized her from his school days.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

"James Potter?" The waitress Bella did a double take before squealing.

"Oh, my God," she said. "James Potter, Sirius' best friend."

"Yeah," he said.

"Does he know you're here yet?" she asked.

"We just got in town," James said. "Bella, this is my wife, Lily and our daughter or son to be," he said gesturing to the pregnant Lily.

"Hello, nice to meet you," Bella said shaking hands with Lily.

"And this is Harry, our son." Bella looked over to Harry and gasped.

"You are a spitting image of your father," she said. "I can tell."

"Thanks," Harry said, "I think."

"So, what will you have?" she asked getting out her order pad. They ordered their lunch and Bella went off to get their drinks. She came back with their drinks and James noticed her wedding ring for the first time.

"So, who's the lucky guy to snag you into his life?" he asked before taking a drink of his soda.

"Sirius," she said causing James to choke.

"What?" he asked.

"Yeah, we got hitched."

"I thought your mother hated him."

"We eloped," she said. " A couple months ago."

"The cad," James said. "He didn't say anything to me in the email he sent me two days ago."

"Surprise," she said before walking back to the kitchen.

"My best mate is married," James said to his wife.

"Yeah," Lily said.

"The same one, who in school, said that he was going to be a bachelor all his life."

"People change," Lily said. James sighed out as he looked over the menu, neither of them saw Harry smile behind his. His dad was at home here, so he decided he would try to be too. Harry liked to think that if his dad had been able to persuade his mother that they would've moved here when he was too, but his mother was too much in love with London and could not part with the big city. Hogsmeade would keep them safe.

Sirius Black could not believe the call he got from his wife. James Potter was back in town, two weeks early. He hopped into his car and headed over to Rosemerta's and found him sitting in a booth with his red head wife and spitting image son. He walked into the restaraunt and his godson was the first to see him. "Sirius!"

"Harry!" Harry got up from the booth and allowed his godfather to give him a big hug. "How are you?" he asked. "My goodness, you've gotten big."

"Yeah, three inches this summer, but that's it, I think."

"No worries," Sirius said. "Lily, it's lovely to see you," he said.

"Sirius Black, you charmer," she said as he kissed her hand.

"Another one?" he asked gesturing to her stomach.

"Well, we both wanted one of each," Lily said rubbing her stomach.

"So, it's a girl then?" he asked and Lily nodded. "I'll bet she'll look just like you," he said. "And you," he said looking at James. "You come back home two weeks early and you don't call me?"

"You're one to talk," James retorted as Sirius sat next to Harry. "You get eloped with Bellatrix Lestrange two months ago and you don't tell me in the email you sent me two days ago."

"I was going to tell you at the party I was planning on giving when you arrived."

"You were planning a party?" Harry asked before taking a bite out of his burger.

"Yes, and it was a damn good one too."

"You could still give it," Lily said.

"It was suppose to be a surprise," Sirius said.

"So, why'd you tell us?" James asked. "You could've still thrown it." Sirius groaned slapping his hand against his forehead. He was such an idiot. "Careful, Padfoot, you'll hurt yourself," James said using Sirius' school nickname.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Potters move into their new home. Harry falls in love.

Once lunch was over, Sirius offered to take them to the property he had sold them. When they got to the firehouse, it was pouring rain outside. The Potters got their stuff together that they wanted to get into their new home and hurried over as Sirius unlocked the front door. Once inside, the rain came down harder , pounding on the roof. "Holy sh..." Harry started to say but a stern look from his mother caused him to shut his mouth. "Nevermind," he said as Sirius turned on some lights.

"Voila," Sirius said. "Welcome to your new home."

"Wow," Lily said. "Sirius, this is lovely." Sirius chuckled as he lighten her load so she could walk up the stairs.

"It's up to you where you want your furniture," Sirius said. "There's your kitchen, so I guess you can work from there. There's even a little corner nook for Lily to write."

"Or an office for both of us," James said. Harry had placed Hedwig down on the floor and headed upstairs. He walked along the hallway and found two bedrooms connected by a bathroom in the middle.

"Oh, Harry, you'll love your room," Sirius said coming up the stairs. He gestured to the room on the left and Harry walked in, turning on the light. The room was good size and there was a spiral staircase going up to a small room. "That is what your father and I called the watch tower. You can see practically the whole town from it." Harry placed his back pack down and headed up the stairs. He got to the top and opened the blinds on the window. His eyes bulged out seeing the entire town amidst the storm. Far off on top of a hill was the castle that was known as Hogwarts High where his dad went to secondary school.

"Wow," he said. "Mum, can I sleep up here tonight?" he asked.

"You'll sleep in your cot, young man," his mother shouted causing him to groan in disappointment. Sirius chuckled as his godson got down from the tower and sat on the cot. Just then his father came in looking like he was drenched.

"No time to rest, Harry," James said. "We've got to unpack the car before the storm gets worse," he said.

"It's already worse," Harry said.

"Trust me, Harry," James said. "It'll get worse."

By the time James, Sirius and Harry had all the stuff from the car inside the house, the rain really started pouring down and the lightning and thunder joined in. Harry started unpacking his books and putting them on the shelves that lined the wall. He also put pictures up along with some other things, like his trophies from his soccer games and one from a karate tournament that he won second place. There was a knock and he turned around to see his godfather. "All settled?" he asked.

"Just until the moving van gets here," Harry said. "Dad said it may be awhile until it can get here."

"Riddle?" Harry nodded.

"He may have been watching the house we were in before we moved out," he explained. "We had to move around the city and then the suburbs until we could move here."

"Don't worry, Harry," Sirius said. "You're safe here."

"I hope so."

"Well, I better get back to Bella. It's nice to see you and your parents again. It'll be nice to have you guys in town."

"Too bad I'm done with school," Harry said. "I would've like to have gone to Hogwarts."

"You would've killed at soccer," Sirius said as he and Harry walked down the stairs. "We have good players now, but in my books, you would beat the pants off them."

"You really think I'm that good?"

"You're my godson." Harry laughed out loud which was music to his parents' ears. "Well, I'm off. Bella's going to be wondering where I am if I don't get home."

"She's got you whipped," James said.

"Hey, I'm proud of my wife. She keeps me on my toes and out of trouble." James laughed as Sirius headed out and into the rain toward his car.

"Well, let's get things ready for bed," Lily said. "It's almost midnight and we need to get up and start preparing things for the movers when they get here." Harry nodded and headed upstairs to his new room with Hedwig on his heels.

"Hey, Sirius got us some milk," he heard his mother say.

"Well, that might have been Bella," James said. "Goodnight, Harry," he said seeing Harry disappear upstairs.

"Goodnight!" Harry shouted back before closing the door. He threw on an old tshirt and some pajama pants. He slipped into the sleeping bag on the cot and put on his headphones. He placed his glasses onto a bookshelf and laid his head down on the pillow. Hedwig made herself comfortable on the end where his legs were and fell asleep. Harry turned on his music and closed his eyes. It wasn't long until he was fast asleep.

James came into his son's room an hour later to see his son fast asleep and his music still playing. He removed the headphones, turning off the iPod and set them on the floor. He made sure Harry was covered up and kissed him on the forehead before heading to bed himself.

It was early morning when the sun peeked through Harry's bedroom window. He groaned in displeasure as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stretched out, momentarily forgetting that Hedwig was at his legs. The puppy let out a sharp yelp when her master's legs rolled into her and she fell to the floor. Harry sat up to see her on the floor, shaking her head. "Sorry, girl," he said. Hedwig shook herself and headed out of the room. He swung his legs out of his sleeping bag and headed into the bathroom. After taking care of some business, he got dressed and headed downstairs. Harry had somewhat of a skateboarder punk look to him. He wasn't goth or anything like that. He was a rebel though when it came to his attire. He wore politically incorrect tees or ones that were hilariously f unny. Today he opted for his 'Vader Was Framed' tshirt pulled over a black lone sleeve shirt. He pulled on a black and turquoise stripped sweatshirt and pulled on his black hitops. He totally clashed with his red round rimmed glasses. He preferred his glasses to his contact lenses. The only time he wore them was when he played in a soccer game. "Morning," he said as he slid down the pole.

"Good morning," his mother said from the kitchen.

"What's for breakfast?" Harry asked and his father handed him a twenty pund note. "Twenty pounds?"

"It's for breakfast," James said. "There's a bakery down the road to the right. It's called Weasley's Bakery. They have the best sweet rolls and sticky buns ever."

"Cool," Harry said taking the money. "I need to take Hedwig out to lift her leg anyway." He grabbed Hedwig's leash and snapped it on her collar before grabbing his skateboard.

"Be careful, honey," Lily said to her son.

"I will, Mum," he said and headed out.

Harry and Hedwig made their way down the sidewalk with him on his skateboard and her pulling him. "Easy girl, don't strain yourself," he said. The boxer puppy was making a beeline for the fire hydrant up ahead. "Oh," Harry said. He slowed the skateboard to a stop and stood there waiting for her to do her business. After a few minutes of her standing there watching him, Harry sighed out. "All right, I'll turn around." He turned around so he wasn't watching her and the puppy did her business. "You are such a girl," he said causing her to bark. Once she was finished, they went on to the bakery.

When they arrived in front of it, Harry tied Hedwig to another hydrant and placed his skateboard next to her. "Guard this with your life, Hedwig," he said. "It's my only one until the moving van gets here." She barked at her owner and Harry went inside. The bell above the door jingled when he opened the door and it caused the group in the far corner to look up at him before going back to his project.

"Can I help you?" a voice asked. Harry looked behind him and he suddenly found himself unable to talk or breath. The girl that stood behind the counter was an angel by his standards. Red hair, like his mum's, french braided into pigtails and eyes like sapphires. He wondered if this is how his dad felt when he met his mum on that rainy day when they shared a taxi. "Hello?" the girl asked waving her hand in front of his face. Harry shook himself out of the trance.

"Oh, sorry," he said before clearing his throat. "I'd like a half dozen sweet rolls and half dozen sticky buns, please."

"Sure," the girl said.

"And can you make the stickies without nuts?" he asked. "My dad and I are allergic to them."

"Certainly." She picked out six sweet rolls, putting them in a box before turning around to get some sticky buns without nuts on them from the back shelf. Harry tilted his head a bit as he checked out her ass. "Are you new in town?" she asked.

"Yes," he said straightening his head as she turned around. "My parents and I just got in yesterday. I'm Harry Potter."

"Ginny Weasley," she said bagging his order. "Potter? Is that any realtion to Rosemerta Potter?"

"Owner of Rosie's?" he asked and she nodded. "She's my grandmother, Nana Rosie." She chuckled as she totaled his order on the register.

"That will be eight and a half pounds." Harry dug into his pocket for the twenty note. "Is that your dog? The boxer puppy?" He looked outside to see Hedwig balancing herself on his skateboard.

"Yeah," he said handing her the money. "Her name's Hedwig." Ginny took the money and rang the order through. She gave Harry his change and he put it in his pocket. "Would like to meet her?" he asked gesturing to Hedwig outside.

"Sure," Ginny said removing her apron and followed Harry outside. Harry didn't see the red haired boy eyeing him suspiciously from the corner.

Hedwig perked up at the prospect of meeting someone new. She was up on her back legs the moment Ginny was outside. "Hey, there, sweetie." Hedwig barked happily as Ginny scratched her behind the ears. "She's so cute."

"She was a belated birthday present from my aunt."

"Oh, Happy Birthday."

"Thanks, but it was back in July."

"Oh, sorry." Ginny stood up as Harry bent down to untie Hedwige from the fire hydrant. He was unaware of Ginny looking at his ass as he straightened up. "Is that your skateboard?" she asked.

"Yeah," Harry said.

"I always wanted to try one out."

"Well, I've got to get back to my folks," he said. Seeing the disappointed look on Ginny's face, he decided to make a promise. "I could teach you when we get settled in."

"Really?" she asked. "That'd be great."

"We live in the firehouse down the street."

"Okay."

"I'll stop by some other time."

"All right, well, welcome to Hogsmeade, Harry Potter." She held out her hand for him to shake.

"Thank you, Ginny Weasley," he said taking it. There was a small spark of something when they touched and they shook hands before letting go. Harry picked up his skateboard, deciding to walk instead and waved to Ginny before allowing Hedwig to lead on. Ginny watched Harry walk down the sidewalk until her brother came out of the store with her backpack.

"Come on, Gin," he said. "Time for school."

"Okay," she said taking her backpack. When she looked back, Harry was gone.

The door slammed shut and James and Lily looked up to see their son with a look on his face they never saw before. "Harry?" Lily asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No," he said smiling as he unhooked Hedwig from the leash.

"All right, something's up," James said. "Come on, out with it." Harry looked at his parents and just sighed out.

"I'm in love," he said.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life begins a new for the Potters in Hogsmeade.

James and Lily stared at their son in disbelief as he set the bag of sweets on the table. "What?" they asked.

"There's a girl at the bakery," he said. "She's amazing." James chuckled.

"How long have you known her, son?" he asked. Harry looked at his watch counting the minutes in his head.

"Fifteen minutes," he answered causing his parents to laugh out. "What? You think I'm joking?" he asked. "She's perfect for me. She's got these amazing blue eyes and her hair ..."

"Red?" James asked.

"As red as Mum's." Lily chuckled as she took out some paper plates and began to open the boxes of sweets. "I even have a future semi date with her."

"You do?" she asked.

"She wants to learn how to ride a skateboard."

"Never met a girl who wanted to actually get on one of those things," James said.

"I know," Harry said. "It took me forever to get Cho on one and after she fell she vowed to never get on one again." James chuckled at the memory of Harry's ex girlfriend falling on her arse when he tried to teach her to skateboard. She had gotten up immediately rubbing it, called it a devilish device and vowed right there to God and Harry that she wouldn't set foot on it again. It didn't stop Harry from doing tricks in front of her and she screamed at him to stop. He kept her happy by saying he wouldn't ride it when she was around however, when she tried to dress him up better that's when Harry decided enough was enough. He broke up with her in the middle of the mall, in front of some friends of hers and got a nice slap across the face for it. When he had come home, his mother was worried that he had gotten into a fight. However, he reassured her that it was just Cho's reaction to him breaking up with her. Lily had let out a 'Thank you, Lord!' when Harry said that. Cho just wasn't the right girl for her baby boy.

"Let's eat this breakfast and get going," Lily said. "We got a lot of work to do." They sat down at their table, a card table compliments of Sirius, and ate their breakfast.

"Oh, these are still as good as before," James said. "I remember that Sirius, Remus, Peter and I would stop at the bakery on our way to school to get a sweet roll or sticky bun even thought it was out of our way."

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," he said. "It was a ten minute walk from your Uncle Peter's house where we would meet to walk to the bakery. It takes only a couple minutes to get to Hogwarts from his house, so it was fairly a long walk. It used to confuse our parents cause we left so early in the morning so we had enough time to get there and then to school on time." Harry chuckled before taking a sip of milk.

After breakfast, the Potters headed out to cross off a few things on their list. The first was visit St. Mungo's Memorial for Lily's appointment with her new doctor, Dr. Narcissa Malfoy. Harry stayed in the waiting room as his mother and father went to the exam room. They came back with big smiles on their faces. "Good news?" he asked.

"Turns out that your mum's previous doctor was wrong," James said.

"I'm not going to have a sister?" Harry hopefully asked.

"You're going to have two," Lily said as she and James left the office.

"Two?" Harry asked following them out.

The next item on their list was to open an account at their new bank, Gringott's Bank. A man named Bill Weasley arrived from his office to help them. This time Harry had to come with them so he could open his own account. A couple hours later, the Potters headed to Rosie's for lunch. Harry inquired to his desire to start a job to his grandmother who hired him as a waiter.

"You can start Monday, right?" she asked walking away after she took their order.

"I guess," he said causing his parents to chuckle. "Looks like I start Monday."

"Looks like you do," James said.

"After lunch we should go grocery shopping," Lily suggested.

"Right," James said. Rosemerta came back with their orders and looked up when her door chimed.

"Molly, hello."

"Hello, Rosie," the plump woman said. She had bright red hair like Lily's and the same shade of eyes as Ginny. She carried several boxes inside with her.

"Henry, come help Molly!" Rosie yelled. A young man came out from the back and helped Molly with her boxes. "Come here, Molly," Rosie said. Molly came over to Rosemerta who gestured to James. "This is my son, James," she said.

"Oh, my goodness," Molly said. "You're James?"

"Guilty as charged," James said.

"Rosie has been talking about you nonstop since you decided to move back here," Moly said. "I thought you weren't due for another two weeks."

"They came early as a surprise," Rosie said. "This is James' wife, Lily and this is their son, Harry."

"Hello," Molly said waving to them.

"This is Molly Weasley," Rosie said.

"Oh, pleasure to meet you," James said. "We had some of your sweet rolls this morning for breakfast."

"Oh, how lovely," Molly said.

"Is your mother in law still ...?"

"I'm sorry, but my husband's mother passed a few years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"James and his friends would always stop by the bakery before they went to school," Rosie said. Harry had tuned the adults out as he ate his lunch. The woman standing with his grandmother was Ginny's mum, the girl he has fallen head over heels for. He wondered if she and her husband were protective of their daughter.

"I have a son your age," Molly said to him.

"I'm sorry?"

"Ronald's about your age," Molly said. "Will you be registering at Hogwarts soon?" she asked.

"Oh, I ..." Harry started to say but his mother beat him to the punch.

"Harry's been homeschooled his whole life," she said, "and is graduated. I'm afraid he won't be attending Hogwarts."

"Oh, sorry to hear that," Molly said. "Hogwarts could do with another Potter behind it's walls."

"Well, homeschooling is very productive," Lily said. "Harry's favorite subject was chemistry when we got up to the secondary subjects."

"Really?" Molly asked.

"I hope to become a chemist one day," Harry said.

"That's wonderful," Molly said. "I've got five of my brood out in the world already."

"We meet Bill at the bank," James said. "He's your oldest?"

"Yes," she said, "then there's Charlie who's off in Africa doing who knows what. Percy works in the mayor's office as a campaign manager and then the twins, Fred and George, own a joke shop."

"Joke shop?" James asked.

"Yes, in fact, you and your three friends were their idols in school. The Marauders?"

"I knew we'd be famous one day," he said to Lily causing her to scoff and hit him on the arm. "Harry, are you all right? You're as white as a sheet."

"I'm fine," he said. 'Six older brothers?' he thought. 'I'm a dead man.'

Molly soon left after and the Potters finished their lunch. "Molly seems like a nice woman," Lily said.

"She does, doesn't she?" James asked. "I bet she would love to know how much her daughter has smittened our son."

"What?" Harry asked.

"Come on, sweetie," Lily said. "We both saw that look of fear when you found out about the six older brothers."

"Okay, so the girl I met this morning was Ginny Weasley," he said.

"I hope you know what you're getting into, Harry," James said. "At least I didn't have to put up with older brothers when I dated your mother."

"You did have to put up with Petunia," Lily said.

"Oh, yeah," James said. "So, how are you going to go about this?" he asked.

"Well, I'm not sure," he said. "I told her I'd come back to the bakery one day."

"That's it?" his mother asked.

"That's it," Harry said. "You want more I gotta ask her out first," he said causing James and Lily chuckled.

Figg Grocery Store was not busy for a Friday afternoon. Harry pushed his cart as his mother pointed things to his father. "Don't forget my chips," he reminded her.

"Don't worry, dear," Lily said. "I won't." She pointed to the corn chips, Fritos, to James' left and James grabbed the big bag and tossed them in the cart.

"Hey!" Harry protested.

"Hey, nothing," his father said. The small family made their way up and down the aisles of the grocery store and soon had a full cart. They were checked out by a middle aged woman and paid for their groceries. "Now all we need is for the moving van to get here with our stuff." Just then his cellphone rang as they walked out to their car. "Hello?" Lily and Harry put the groceries in the car as James listened to the other end. "No kidding? That's great. All right, we'll see you then." He hung up his phone and looked to his wife and son. "Moving van got the go ahead to come on ahead. They'll be here tomorrow."

"Great," Lily said as Harry took the cart over to the parking lot cart stop.

"It'll be great to have all our stuff back with us," James said.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving day for the Potters and the Weasleys come to help them.

The last thing Ron Weasley wanted to do on a Saturday morning was help move the new neighbors. He would rather sleep in and then go find Draco and play soccer in the park with the gang. Unfortunately for him, his mother had other plans, which was why he, his parents and sister, Ginny were walking down the street from the bakery leaving the place tended by Bill. Molly carried some of her Shepard's Pie for the Potters. "This is ridiculous, Mum," Ron said.

"Ron, I will have none of your attitude," Molly said. "I want James and his family to feel at home. Besides, they have a son your age. You could to with another friend other than that Malfoy boy."

"Mum, Draco's not a bad guy," Ron said trying to defend his friend.

"Ha!" Ginny laughed out.

"Ah, come on, Ginny," Ron said. "Give Draco another chance."

"Ronald, stop pestering your sister about getting back together with him," Arthur Weasley said.

"Maybe if you saw the way she was flirting with the new kid in town you'd want her back with Draco," Ron said.

"Ginerva Weasley," Molly said.

"I flirted with him yes, but I didn't throw myself at him," she said. "I liked his dog, so he took me out to meet her and then I saw his skateboard. He offered to teach me how to ride one."

"He seems nice enough," Arthur said.

"Wait until you see how he's dressed," Ron said. "He's goth."

"He is not," Ginny protested.

"His left ear is pierced," Ron said. "No boy in their right mind has their ear pierced."

"A lot of guys have their ear pierced, Ron," Ginny said. "He's not from here. He's a city boy."

"Another reason why he's bad news," Ron said. "City boy."

"Ronald!" Molly shouted turning on her youngest son. "You will be on your best behaviour while we help the Potters move into their new home or so help me I will take you over my knee and slap you so hard you won't be able to sit for a week." Ginny smirk as her brother went white as a sheet at their mother's threat. She would do it, too. Molly Weasley never back down from a threat. Molly turned back around and continued onto the Potters home. Ginny looked to her brother and stuck out her tongue before hurrying to catch her mother.

They arrived at the firehall to find a moving van parked along the street. "Just in time," Molly said. She quickened her pace which Ginny matched but Arthur and Ron had trouble keeping up with them. Arthur still believes that Molly inherited that walk from his mother when she married him. Sirius Black was outside guiding movers into the house. "Mr. Black!" Molly shouted.

"Mrs. Weasley!" he shouted back after guiding one mover into where a table went. "So nice to see you."

"Nice to see you."

"What brings you around here?" Sirius asked.

"We've come to help the Potters unpack," Molly said, "and welcome them to the neighborhood," she added gesturing to her Shepard's Pie.

"We welcome the help," Sirius said. "Arthur," he said and he and Arthur shook hands.

"Hello, Sirius," Arthur said. "You know Ginny and Ron."

"Of course," Sirius said. "Ginny, you're becoming as beautiful as your mother," he said.

"Thank you, Mr. Black," Ginny said causing Ron to roll his eyes.

"Well, I'm sure James and Lily would welcome the help," Sirius said. "Bella and I only arrived a few minutes ago." He led them into the fire hall. "Lils, some more help has arrived." Lily looked up to see Mrs. Weasley coming in behind Sirius with three more redheads.

"Oh, Mrs. Weasley," she said.

"Hello, Lily and please, call me Molly," Molly said. "I brought some of my Shepard's Pie to welcome you to Hogsmeade."

"Thank you," Lily said taking the pie.

"This is my husband, Arthur, our youngest son, Ronald and our daughter, Ginny." Ron groaned quietly when his mother introduced him by his full name. Ginny chuckled at her brother's embarrassment.

"Nice to meet you," Lily said shaking Arthur's hand.

"Likewise," Arthur said. "Ron, come on, let's help the movers." Ron groaned again causing Ginny to slap him over the head.

"Hey!" he protested.

"Serves you right," Arthur said grabbing his son's arm. "Behave or I'll make your mother's threat look like a Sunday breakfast."

Ron followed his father outside to the moving van and grudgingly took a box that was handed to him by his father. He looked at the handwriting to see he needed to take the box up to 'Harry's Room'. He walked in and paused at the kitchen where Ginny was helping Lily unpack some of her dishes.

"Mrs. Potter?"

"Yes, dear?" Lily asked.

"I have a box for Harry," he said.

"His room is on the left," Lily said pointing up the steps. Ron headed up the steps as a man about Mr. Black's age came out of the room.

"Hello," he said going past him on the steps.

"Hi," Ron said. He continued up the steps listening to the man talk to his wife.

"Harry's hooked up to the Internet," James said.

"That's great," Lily said. The adults continued their conversation as Ron entered the room. Harry's bed had been set up, but needed sheets on it. The bookshelves were bare, except for some trophies for various sports. One that caught Ron's attention was the trophy for soccer. He set the box on the floor and looked around to see no computer or tv in the room, but the steps up to an upper level caught his eye. He went to turn around to leave, but an iPod laying on the dresser stopped him. He wanted one of those so bad, but everytime his birthday or Christmas came around, the iPod never showed. Ginny recently got one for her birthday which made Ron even more angry at her. Some noise upstairs caught his attention and he looked up to see Harry walking down.

"Oh, hello," he said.

"Hi," Ron said. "I'm Ron Weasley," he said.

"Weasley?"

"Yeah, the bakery's my parents'."

"Those sweet rolls we had the other day were absolutely delicious," Harry said causing Ron to chuckle.

"Yeah, we get that alot," Ron said. "You play soccer?" he asked gesturing to the trophy.

"Not anymore," Harry said. "I've been home schooled for the last two years," he explained.

"Look, I want to make something very clear to you," Ron said suddenly going from nice guy to overprotective brother.

"Okay," Harry said opening the box Ron had brought up.

"Stay away from my sister," the red head warned.

"I'm sorry?"

"You were flirting with her yesterday and it's got to stop."

"Oh, I get it," Harry said. "You're one of those big brother types who thinks he can have a say in his sister's life."

"She's going to be getting back together with my best mate and she doesn't need to be getting sidetracked with you and your Gothic ways."

"I'm not Gothic," Harry said defensively standing up. "I'm punk rock."

"Whatever," Ron said. "Just stay away from Ginny or else." Before Harry could get a say in, Ron left the room. He scoffed lightly as he watched the redhead go down the stairs. He unpacked the box of it's books and began placing them on the shelves.

"Hi," a voice said and Harry turned around to see Ginny with a box. "I have your DVD collection apparently." Harry chuckled and took the box from her.

"What is your brother's problem?" he asked sitting down next to the other one.

"I'm sorry?" she asked.

"He just told me to stay away from you," he explained causing Ginny groaned in disbelief.

"He thinks he can rule my love life," she said. "I just broke up with his best friend, Draco, and he wants me to get back together with him."

"Why did you break up?"

"Because he was cheating on me."

"His lose then," Harry said causing Ginny to chuckle. "So why is your brother so desperate for you to get back together with his best mate?

"They've been best friends since primary school," Ginny explained, "and Draco's been crushing on me since I turned 15," she added. "I tried dating him and even though he treated me like a princess, he had been cheating on me with the Drill Captain, Pansy, who's an ex girlfriend. I caught them in a supply closet together."

"Pardon my language, but Draco's a bastard," Harry said. Ginny chuckled nodding her head.

"Since the break up I've been trying to go out with other guys, but Draco and Ron are always sabotaging the dates."

"Speaking of dates, uh, would you like to go out and have that skateboarding lesson now?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure," she said. Harry reached under his bed for his skateboard, knee and elbows pads and helmet. The two of them headed down stairs passed Ron who was coming up with another box.

"Where are you going?" he asked as Ginny passed him.

"Harry's going to give me that skateboarding lesson he promised me yesterday," Ginny said.

"No way!" Ron shouted.

"Ronald Billius Weasley!" Molly shouted from the kitchen. "What did I tell you about your manners?!"

"Mum, she's going outside with him," Ron said as Harry and Ginny went down stairs.

"We'll be just out front Mrs. Weasley," Harry said helping Ginny put the pads on. "I won't let anything happen to Ginny." Molly beamed at the young man in front of her and took an immediate liking to him. Now if only her son could take a page from Harry's book, things would be looking up.

"Of course you may go out," Molly said. "I have every confidence in you, Harry, dear, not to let anything happen to Ginny. You two have fun." Harry and Ginny smiled as Ron's mouth dropped open in disbelief. After securing all the pads on Ginny, Harry led her out to the front driveway to teach her how to skateboard. Ron started to protest at his mother's decision, but Molly held her ground and ordered her son to continue to help the movers. Outside, he glared at Ginny and Harry as she watched him demonstrate how to move the skateboard. Draco was not going to like this.


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny's ex arrives to check out the competition. The whole thing back fires for Ron.

Ron was fuming as he headed to Draco's house after he was finally told he could leave. Ginny and Harry were still in the driveway, laughing together as he held her hands as she balanced on a skateboard. 'This new kid is dead meat when I tell Draco,' Ron thought as he went up the steps of Draco's house two at a time. He rang the bell and impatiently waited for someone to answer the door. Narcissa Malfoy opened to the door to see her son's best friend standing on the porch. "Mrs. Malfoy, is Draco home?"

"You just missed him," Narcissa said. "He and Blaise just left for the park."

"Thank you!" Ron shouted as he bolted down the steps and headed to the park on his bike. When he arrived at the park, he saw the entire senior soccer team members there, ready to play a game. Draco was the first to spot him and jogged over to his friend.

"Ron, there you are!" he shouted.

"We got problems, Drake," Ron said once Draco was up to him.

"What kind of problems?" Draco asked.

"There's a new kid in town and Ginny likes him." The soccer captain paused to take in what his best friend just said. "I was forced to go to the new family's house to help them move in this morning. All Ginny could do was flirt with this guy."

"My Ginny flirted with another guy?"

"He's nothing but trouble, Drake," Ron said. "They've already had a first date."

"What?!" Draco shouted causing the other soccer players to halt in their playing.

"He was teaching her how to use a skateboard in the driveway when I left," Ron said. "He's after your girl, Drake."

"Did you say something to him?"

"Of course I did, but he just blew me off as an overprotective brother." Draco sighed as he looked off into space. By now the classmates had gathered around them.

"What's going on?" Blaise Zabini asked.

"Ginny's found herself a new guy," Ron said. "He's some goth kid from the city."

"And he's got his eyes on my Ginny," Draco added.

"I hate to break it to you, Draco, but you lost her when you slept with Pansy," Seamus Finnigan said.

"Shut up, Seamus!" Draco shouted. "I was drunk and Pansy tricked me into thinking she was Ginny!"

"At prom or the championship soccer game?" Dean Thomas asked.

"Fine, so I was frustrated because Ginny wouldn't give out," Draco said.

"What?!" Ron shouted.

"Hey, you said I could," Draco argued.

"But you cheated on her."

"Ron, let's get back on target here," Draco said. "We need to sabotage their date."

"Not with my Mum there!" Ron shouted. "Let's just go back to the fire hall to see if they're serious."

"Okay." The inner circle of the soccer team got into two cars leaving Seamus and Dean Thomas behind. Neither believed that Draco deserved Ginny. She had tried going out with both of them but the dates were both sabotaged by Draco and Ron.

"This is going to come back and bite them in the ass," Dean said.

"Yep," Seamus said.

"Let's go to my house," Dean said. "I got that new Tomb Raider game."

"Oh, sweet," Seamus said, "but we should call Ginny and warn her."

"Right," Dean said taking out his cellphone.

Meanwhile ...

Ginny had just fallen on top of Harry, giggling wildly. "I'm so sorry," she said.

"It's okay," he said helping her up. "That's not going to stop you from getting back on it, is it?"

"No bloody way. I'm going to tackle this thing." Harry laughed at her determination. Just then the shrill of a ring interrupted them and they both reached into their pockets. They opened the phones at the same time and answered. "Oh, hi, Dean," Ginny said. Harry closed his cellphone and put it back into his pocket. "What? When? That bloody git!"

"What is ...?"

"Hang on, Harry," Ginny said and walked over to the fire hall with Harry behind her with the skateboard. "Thanks, Dean, I owe you," she said hanging up. She wrenched off the helmet and tossed it behind her. Harry caught it as she opened the front door of the fire hall. "Mum! I hate my overbearing brother!" she shouted.

"What did Ronald do this time?" Molly asked seeing her daughter walking up with fire in her eyes. Harry was behind her was as completely clueless as she was.

"He just went to Draco and blabbed about me and Harry," she said, "and now, according to Dean, he and the inner circle of the soccer team are on their way down here to do something."

"Oh, that's it," Molly said. "Your brother is grounded for a month, without phone, telly, friends, computer or soccer privileges," she said. "It's school and work for a month for him." Arthur looked beside him to see James with a confused look on his face.

"I'm really sorry about this, James," Arthur said, "but my youngest son has taken it upon himself to find our Ginny the most suitable boyfriend. I don't think he likes Harry as a candidate."

"Great," Harry said. "I'm not even here for a week and I've already made enemies," he said before going upstairs.

"Oh, Harry," Lily called to him, but Harry stayed on his course and went up to his room to unpack. Ginny removed the elbow and knee pads from her and placed them at the foot of the steps.

"I'm really sorry, Lily," Molly said. "Ginny had been dating Ron's best friend last school year, but broke up with him during the summer. He's been trying to get back together with her since then."

"I understand, Molly," Lily said.

"Harry had a similar problem with an ex girlfriend," James said. "What's this friend's name?"

"Draco Malfoy," Arthur said causing Bella to groan.

"I have the unfortunate genes to be related to him," she said. "He's my nephew."

"Bella got the better half of the family genes," Sirius said to James.

"Well, Draco gets his attitude from his father," Bella said.

"Draco's mother is my new doctor," Lily said.

"Oh, you're in good hands then, Lils," Sirius said. "Cissa's one of the best," he added.

"Mum!" Ginny shouted from the front. "There are two cars parked in the empty lot across the street and Ron and Draco are in one!" Molly put on her game face and headed out. Ron was sitting in Draco's car minding his own business when he saw his mother storm out of the fire hall.

"Maybe Harry did something to piss her off," he said hopefully. To his horror, she came across the street, straight to where they were parked. "Bloody hell," he muttered.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, you get out of that car this instant!" Molly shouted not even making it to the lot. Ron got out of the car and stood frozen with fear.

"Stand up for yourself," Draco said. "She's just your mother."

"Exactly," Ron hissed.

"You are grounded, young man," Molly said once in front of her son. She was determined to dress him down in front of his friends.

"For what?" Ron demanded. He was determined to show at least a little backbone against his mother.

"Interfering with your sister's relationships and making Harry feel like he's an outsider."

"He is an outsider, Mum," her red head son said. "He shouldn't be with Ginny."

"Oh, and Draco's a better fit for her then?"

"Exactly," Ron said.

"He cheated on Ginny and as far as I'm concerned, that's a black dot on his track record."

"Honest, Mrs. Weasley," Draco said. "I was drunk."

"If you think I'm going to let my daughter near you knowing you drink, forget it!" Molly snapped into the passenger side window. "As for you, Ronald, you're grounded with no phone." Ron protested with a yelp which his mother ignored. "Telly." The protest shout got louder. "Computer." And louder. "Friends." Louder. "Soccer." That got all the other soccer players protesting.

"Mrs. Weasley, Ron's our best keeper!" Draco shouted. "You can't take him away from soccer."

"I didn't," Molly said. "I took soccer away from him." She turned back to her son. "We're going home now," she said grabbing his arm.

"Mum, my bike is still in the park."

"Your father will collect it," she said. "Come on. It's time I put you to work in the bakery." At the prospect of work, Ron began protesting, but his mother shut him up. "Because of your cold behavior toward him, Harry's sulking up in his room thinking he's going to be friendless."

"He shouldn't be around Ginny."

"Oh, and Draco's a better choice? He just admitted to me that he drinks and cheats. I'd rather have Harry with Ginny then Draco, so get over this silly idea of yours that your best mate will be your brother in law." Molly dragged her son by the arm all the way to the bakery and gave Bill orders to put Ron to work. Bill nodded and handed Ron a apron and hair net before pulling him into the back.

Meanwhile, Ginny was stomping over to Draco's car, who got out seeing her coming across the street. "You bloody prick!" she shouted.

"Whoa, Gins, calm down," he said trying to touch her shoulder. She batted his hand away with a harsh slap.

"Don't tell me to calm down and you lost the privilege of calling me 'Gins'," she said. "When are you going to get it through your thick skull that we're over?" she demanded.

"I told you, Ginny," Draco said. "Pansy tricked me into thinking it was you."

"No she didn't," she said. "You may have been drunk, but you were still thinking coherently," she said. "For the final time, Malfoy. Leave me the hell alone and go back to your drill captain. I'm trying to move on. Why can't you?" She turned to leave, but Draco grabbed her arm. "Draco, let go of me or I'll zap you with my knee," she threatened. Draco immediately let go of her arm. "Oh, and if you try to ruin any of my dates with Harry, I'll do worse then zapping you with my knee." She turned to cross the street, but then turned back toward him. "You know, I never did pay you back for cheating on me with Parkinson." Before Draco could react, he felt the sting of Ginny's slap across his face. He touched his cheek as she walked across the street after looking both ways. Draco learned two things that day; the new kid, Harry, had something he didn't and to never cross Ginny Weasley again.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny and Harry bond and decide on their dating future.

Ginny had walked back into the fire hall after telling her father that she would be home by her curfew time. Something Ron had trouble doing all the time. She went up to James and Lily, intent on apologizing for the antics of her brother and ex-boyfriend. "Mrs. Potter, I want to apologize for ..."

"Your father's already done the apologizing," Lily said.

"Your ex boyfriend is going to have his ear full of my voice and that of his mother after I tell Narcissa about this," Bella said. "I thought we were past all of this, but Narcissa had a feeling that Draco hasn't gotten over," she said pulling on her jacket. "Sirius, let's have a talk with my sister," she said heading out of the hall. "I'll see you later, Lily!" she called.

"Of course!" Lily shouted back.

"I'm right behind you, love," Sirius said ignoring James snickering behind his hand and he left the hall, following his wife.

"Mrs. Potter, is it all right if I check on Harry for you?" she asked.

"Certainly," Lily said. Ginny smiled as she walked up the stairs. She heard the sultry sound of jazz start up before she made it to the room.

"Harry?" she called out. He came into the view to turn down the music.

"I thought you'd be going home with your mum," he said.

"You don't know me then," she said. "You still need help unpacking, yes?"

"Yeah," he said slowly.

"Well, turn your music back up and let's get you set up in here." Ginny went over to one of Harry's packed boxes as Harry turned on his iPod stereo system. "I didn't take you for the jazz type," she said.

"What type did you take me for?"

"Where's the punk rock music?"

"I don't listen to it all the time," Harry said. "I listen to that when I'm skateboarding. The jazz calms me when I get upset or mad."

"What about classical?" she asked causing Harry to root his feet to the floor. "Harry?" she asked.

"No," he said. He wasn't about to tell her about Riddle's obsession with classical music. He played it every time he would rape him. Harry shivered slightly before clearing his throat.

"Harry, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm okay," he said. Ginny nodded before going back to the box in front of her. "I don't hate all classical music. Just certain pieces."

"May I ask why?" she asked.

"Personal reasons." The rest of the afternoon was spent unpacking Harry's things. His books were carefully arranged on the shelves, along with some old albums Harry collected.

"You played soccer?" she asked picking up his soccer trophy.

"Yeah," he said, "but I haven't played it for two years. I was home schooled, so I wasn't eligible to play cause I wasn't part of a school."

"So, you're graduated already?" she asked putting the trophy back onto the shelf.

"Yep."

"Must be nice," she said. "I have this year and then another year of school to go. Mum wants me to think about college already," she added. "I wish she'd stop."

"She wants to make sure you get into a good school."

"Bet your mum's raggin' you," she said with a smile.

"I've already gotten into a college," he said. "I start next fall."

"Where?" she asked.

"Edinburgh," he answered.

"That's a bit far, isn't it?"

"Not from here," he said. "We plan to live here indefinitely," he said. "Scotland's not too far from here."

"You're right, now that I look at it." Ginny folded up a box and helped Harry lug a box up to his watchtower. "I may have to look at that one too, instead of the ones in London. I don't think Mum can handle me being to far away. I am the youngest and only girl in the Weasley clan."

"Must be tough being the only girl." They carefully manuvered up the steps and pushed the box up the hole.

"I'm the first Weasley girl in seven generations," she said proudly. "They expected me to be a boy, too. They had a boy name picked out. I was going to be named after my father," she said. "Then out I come and I'm a girl. My mum's friends threw her a baby girl shower so she had clothes for me." Harry helped her up into the watchtower and she sat down on a chair.

"So, what's Draco's deal, anyway?" he asked causing Ginny to groan. "Uh-oh, wrong subject?"

"Draco Malfoy wants to sleep with me," she said.

"Fat chance," he said causing her to giggle. He loved her giggle.

"He's got the same chance of sleeping with me as he's got a chance of sleeping with Keira Knightly."

"Oh, she's hot," Harry said. "I met her once," he added.

"You did?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said. "In fact, I got her to sign something for me. It's somewhere packed up though."

"That's all right. Where did you meet her?" she asked. Harry sliced open the box with his DVDs and began to neatly place them on the shelf that was up the in the tower, making sure that they were in alphabetical order.

"Uh, in a coffee shop. She was by herself having some coffee while reading a magazine. I was, uh, dared by my friends to go up and ask her for her autograph. She signed a napkin for me, took a picture with me and kissed me on the cheek. I think she even said I was cute."

"That would make Ron really jealous. He's practically in love with Keira Knightly," Ginny said as she watched Harry organize his DVD collection. "It's one of the things he hates being in a small village up north. We've only been to London one time and it was three years ago for a soccer tournament that dad got us tickets to. Did you live in a smaller district in London?"

"No, we lived in the city, in a townhouse not to far from where the Prime Minister is based. My dad's a lawyer, so we had our pick of anywhere in the city." Ginny continued to watch Harry arrange his DVDs.

"Is there a reason you're so organized?" she asked. "When we met, you were far from organized."

"The doctors said I have a touch of OCD," he said. "I mean, I'm far from being the person who's afraid of everything. Everything just has to be organized for me. If not, I go crazy," he said switching two DVDs that were out of place.

"Is that why your earring is in the middle of your lobe perfectly?" she asked.

"Yep," he said putting the last of his DVDs on the shelf. "My tongue ring's perfectly placed too," he said.

"You have a tongue ring?" she asked getting closer.

"Yeah," he said and stuck out his tongue to show her.

"Wow," she said. "Ron would've really freaked out if he found out you had a tongue ring." Harry chuckled. "You're something else, Harry."

"I am?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. "Here you are, a punk rock kid and you act nothing like them."

"Have you met any?" he asked getting closer to her.

"No," she said.

"Then how do you know how they act?"

"I don't," she said. "I haven't met a guy quite like you, Harry," she said.

"I'm not like all guys, Ginny," he said. They were nearly on top of each other, their mouths so close to each other that they could feel each others breath. "Would you slap me if I kissed you right now?" he asked.

"Depends on what happens after the kiss," she said.

"I'm not going to try to sleep with you," he said. "I was raised as a gentleman."

"Good," she said before making the first move. She caught Harry off guard, who gasped before kissing her back. Harry then pulled away from her, needing to breathe.

"Sorry, I needed to take a breath there," he said causing her to giggle. "So, does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend?" he asked.

"If you want it to," she said. "Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"Just what I'm doing today."

"Why don't I take you around village?" she suggested. "Show the hot spots and maybe we could have lunch or dinner together."

"I'd love to," he said. "We can meet at the bakery around noon?"

"Sure," she said and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before heading down the stairs. "I think I'll head over there and see how Ron is doing being put to work by Bill." Harry chuckled as he followed her down the steps. They walked to the door together under the watchful eye of James and Lily. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay." He watched her walk down the sidewalk until he saw her disappear down a hill. He closed the front door and turned to his parents. "Forget about my last comment," he said. "I love it here." James and Lily smiled. Their son was truly happy.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny gives Harry the tour of Hogsmeade and Hogwarts. Some one sees Harry as potential for his school.

Ron was wiping the counter watching Ginny walk around like a puppy in love. "Aren't you going to do some work, Gin?" he asked.

"Mum gave me the day off, remember?" Ginny asked. "That's why you're working." Ron grumbled something under his breath as he continued to wipe down the counter. "I'm showing Harry the village by the way," she said.

"What?" Ron asked. "I thought I told you .."

"I'm sorry, Ron, it sounded liked you were going to tell me I can't see him," she said. "Because if you were then I'd have to tell Mum and she'll have to add another month to that sentence of yours." Ron shut his mouth just as Harry came into the bakery. He chose to tone down his attire today and just went with his dark colors.

"Hey, Ginny," he said.

"Hi, Harry," she said going over to him. "You look nice," she said giving him a kiss on the cheek and all Ron could do was stay silent.

"Hi, Ron," Harry said trying to be polite.

"Hi," Ron said before going to the back of the bakery.

"He's not still mad about ...?" Harry started to ask.

"Yes, I'm afraid he is, but if he wants his grounding to end, he can't say anything," she said. "You ready?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said and they left the bakery.

Ginny took Harry for a drive in her Range Rover, around the village of Hogsmeade. They stopped at the mini mall known as Diagon Alley and hit the favorite stores. "This place is all a buzz near the start of a new school year," she said. "There are school supplies at the school, but books are bought by the student because there's different subjects each year that a student can take."

"Interesting," he said.

"You get the robes for school here too," she said. After some light shopping, they stopped at the food court. "So, tell me what it's like to be home schooled?" she asked after they sat down with their food.

"Uh, no friends or social life," he joked causing her to laugh.

"Stop it. I'm being serious," she said.

"Okay," he said. "I wasn't home schooled my whole life. Just the last couple of years."

"What made your mom decide to homeschool you?"

"She didn't believe my teachers at my prep school were doing a good enough job," he lied. Like he was going to tell her the real reason why he was home schooled. Ginny took a bite of a fry before moving on.

"Those soccer trophies?"

"They're mainly from my primary and secondary school games. When I went into the prep school I played a couple years then mum pulled me out to home school me."

"You still have friends after that?" she asked before taking a sip of her soda.

"Of course," he said. "We made a pact to play soccer every Saturday when I got pulled out. They still think of me as the best."

"It's too bad you're not going to Hogwarts," she said. "You would kill at the soccer games. From what I can tell you're even better than the inner soccer circle."

"The what?" he asked before taking a bite of salad.

"Inner soccer circle," Ginny repeated. "They are the popular soccer guys. The ones who think they're all that. Ron and Draco are captains, so they are part of the inner circle."

"What about you?"

"I only play for fun. Ron tries to get me in winning mode when I play, but I just tell him to piss off." Harry snorted sending his soda flying causing Ginny to burst out in laughter. They were quite the pair in the food court. After lunch, Ginny decided to take Harry up to Hogwarts High and show him around. School was always open because there was always teachers there.

Ginny parked in her spot in the parking lot and led Harry by hand to the building.

"Are you sure it's okay to be in the school during the weekend?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. "The building's always unlocked during the day and there's always someone here working on something for the week."

"Don't these teachers have a social life?" Harry asked as Ginny opened front door and they walked in.

"The only teacher that doesn't is Professor Snape," she said. "He's the Chemistry teacher and a real hard ass. He's here practically every day. I don't think he ever goes home." Ginny lead him down a hallway and stopped in front of display case. "All the awards for Hogwarts students going back twenty years."

"Wow."

"I think you're dad is in here too," she said.

"Yeah, right here," Harry said pointing to a trophy. "Championships."

"This school is famous for them," she said. "I believe this school has won the championships the last ten years."

"Miss Weasley!" a shout came.

"Uh, oh, it's Snape." They turned around causing Snape to do a double take on Harry. "Hello, Professor Snape," she said.

"What are you doing here on a weekend?"

"Just showing Harry the school where his father attended."

"Father?" Snape asked Harry.

"James Potter, sir," Harry said. "You know him?"

"Your father and I were classmates in school," Snape said. "So, James Potter's back in town?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," Harry said. "We just arrived on Thursday. The old fire hall on Cherry Lane."

"Oh, welcome to Hogsmeade then, Mr. Potter," he said. "Will you be joining us here at Hogwarts?"

"I'm afraid not, Professor," Harry said. "My mother home schooled me through my last years of school and I'm already graduated. Starting at Edinburgh in the fall."

"Oh, well, I must be off," Snape said. "Good luck in your studies next fall, Mr. Potter and see you tomorrow, Ms Weasley."

"Can't wait, Professor," Ginny said with a smile. They watched the chemistry professor head off down the hall. "Wow, I have never seen him that civil before."

"I got the impression he was pleased that I wasn't coming to school."

"I think it may have something to do with your father." They walked down the hall to the exit not aware of the figure in an office down the hall behind them. This was Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. He was a man in his mid fifties, moon shaped glasses on his nose and a twinkle in his eye. However the twinkle in his eye at the moment was an evil twinkle. James Potter was a prized student when he was attending the chool and he brought several championships to the school for soccer. If his son was anything like him, Dumbledore wanted him in this school. It would deem a problem though if the boy was already graduated through his mother's homeschooling. Albus headed back into his office to do some research. He was going to get Harry Potter to attend Hogwarts of it was the last thing he'd do.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry starts at his grandma's restaraunt, meets the truant officer and Dumbledore schemes to get Harry into his school.

Monday morning came by fast for Harry and Ginny. She was off to school when he stopped by the bakery on his skateboard. She introduced him to Luna Lovegood, a friend of hers in her year. He took a liking to Luna very quickly and then headed off to the restaurant to start his first day on the job with his grandmother. "Nana?" he called entering the already busy restaurant.

"Harry, come on to the back and let's get you started," Rosemerta said. Harry grabbed his skateboard and followed his grandmother to the back of the restaurant. "Put that thing in my office and find me in the kitchen."

"Okay," he said and went into his grandmother's office. He placed his skateboard somewhere where she wouldn't trip on it and headed back to find her. "Okay, what am I doing?"

"Your dad says you have an eidetic memory."

"Sort of," Harry answered as she supplied him with an apron and menu.

"Memorize the menu," she said sitting him down at a booth, "and then come find me when you're done."

"Okay," he said and opened up the menu and began to memorize. By the afternoon, Harry had things well in hand and was buzzing around like a veteran employee. A lot of the patrons took to Harry like a duck to water.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts High ...

"Albus, the boy is already graduated," Minerva said. "There is nothing you can do." Albus Dumbledore was holding a meeting with his Deputy Headmistress and Snape in his office.

"Just think about it, Minerva," Albus said. "Harry Potter could lead us to a championship."

"Oh, is this what this is about?" she asked. "A bloody championship? We've already got ten."

"Headmaster, be reasonable," Snape said. "The championship cannot be the only reason to get Harry Potter into this school."

"Severus is right, Albus," Minerva said.

"Fine, then I'll have to take it up with the school board. Perhaps they can find something to get Potter into school." The professor of English scoffed before leaving the room.

"I don't see why it is so important for the Potter boy to attend the school, Headmaster," Severus said. "I have meet the boy and he didn't express any desire to attend the school."

"Nonsense, Severus," Albus said. "Every kid wants to go to school and I'm sure there is something that Mrs. Potter overlooked that we can get her son into Hogwarts."

"He's eighteen and already graduated," Minerva said.

"Actually, Minerva, Harry Potter turned only seventeen this past summer," Severus said.

"There, that settles it," Dumbledore said. "Potter is underage and must attend the school or risk being charged with truancy," he said, "and you know that our truant officer can be rather harsh."

Meanwhile …...

Harry was on his way home from a full shift when a car pulled up alongside him. "Excuse me, young man," a bleached blond haired man said. "What are you doing out of school?"

"I don't go to school," Harry said. "I'm already graduated." The man got out of the car and Harry backed up defensively.

"Already graduated?" he asked.

"My mum home schooled me," Harry said. "We just moved here from London."

"Did you now?"

"Yes, sir. I'm Harry Potter, sir," he said holding out his hand remembering his manners.

"Lucius Malfoy," the man said causing Harry widen his eyes before shaking hands with the older Malfoy. "Sorry to question you, but I'm the truant officer and on the school board here."

"Small town," Harry said. "Your wife, Dr. Narcissa Malfoy is my mother's doctor."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she's pregnant with twins."

"And you say your mother home schooled you?"

"Yes, she did. My last two years."

"May I ask why?"

"She felt that I wasn't getting the proper education in my school," Harry said repeating the lie he has told over the last few months. "The classes were rather large in my old school."

"I can assure you that the classes are just the right size at Hogwarts," Lucius said.

"I'm sure they are, but as I said, I'm already graduated and set to attend Edinburgh University next fall."

"Well, in case you change your mind about going to Hogwarts, here's my card," he said handing Harry a card. "You might find yourself bored with every day life instead of going to school."

"I actually was a bit disappointed that I couldn't go," Harry said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, my dad kept talking about how great Hogwarts was when he went and that I would've had a blast."

"Oh, well, it was nice to of met you, Harry," Lucius said.

"You too, Mr. Malfoy," Harry said. He got back on his skateboard and headed home.

That night, Harry keep glancing over at the business card that Mr. Malfoy gave him. "Hey, Harry," his cousin said jolting him awake. "You awake over there?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah, sorry, Duds," he said. "Hey, you got an Orc coming up on your three o'clock."

"Oh, thanks," Dudley said before cutting it down as Gimli. "You seem lost in thought," he said.

"Well," he started to say as he and Dudley fought their way through Orcs. "I ran into the truant officer here in Hogsmeade," he said. "Gave me his business card in case I changed my mind about going to school."

"Why would he give you his business card?" he asked.

"There's a possibility that I could get bored with every day life," he quoted. "He's right though. I could get bored not hanging around other kids my age."

"He's right on that," Dudley said, "but how could you bored if the last two years your mum home schooled you and kept you cloistered?"

"I'm not actually cloistered here," Harry said. "I've already made one friend." Harry saw the game was paused and could tell Dudley wanted to talk seriously without battling the minions of Lord Sauron.

"A girl friend or guy friend?" he asked.

"A girl," he answered.

"Redhead?" his cousin asked and he scoffed which gave Dudley his answer. "Ah, she is a redhead!" he exclaimed causing Harry to chuckle. "You know, if you do go to Hogwarts, means you'll see her more often than you already do," he said.

"Yeah, but that can't be the only reason to go back to school," Harry said. "However, going back to school would mean I could socialize."

"Who knows, Harry, maybe you're not really graduated yet," Dudley said. "There could be a year you missed that your mum didn't catch."

"Impossible," Harry said. "My mum did not skip a year of teaching so I could graduate a year early," he said.

Back at Hogwarts …..

Dumbledore's assistant, Ivory, came through for him. She got him the school records of one, Harry James Potter from the London offices. "Hm, this is interesting," he said.

"What is, Sir?" she asked.

"It appears Potter's mother didn't file the right form when she asked for her son to be skipped a grade."

"Which grade did he skip?"

"His last," Albus said with a gleam in his eye. "Which means I just bagged myself another Potter. Make arrangements for me to visit the Potters. I want to tell them myself."

End of Chapter Nine


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus Dumbledore puts his plan into motion.

Chapter Ten

It was a rare warm day in the middle of September when Albus Dumbledore made his way to the Cherry Lane firehouse that housed the Potters. Under his arm he had the papers that he needed to get Harry Potter to attend Hogwarts. The incorrect form that Mrs. Potter filled out to get her son graduated early. He had to keep himself from smiling as he rang the door bell. The was a slight delay, but a young man that was the spitting image of James Potter answered the door. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, I was wondering if either of your parents are home, young man?"

"They are," he answered before sticking his head in to yell for them. "Uh, Dad! Someone's here for you!" He stuck his head back out and gestured from him to come. "Please come inside, sir," he said.

"Thank you," Albus said as he walked into the house.

"Headmaster Dumbledore," a voice said and he looked up to see James Potter coming down the stairs.

"James Potter," he said. "So wonderful to see you." He and James hugged like old friends.

"I'm off to work, Dad," Harry said picking up his skateboard.

"Have a good day, Harry and be careful," he said as his son left the house. "So, what can I do for you, Professor?" James asked.

"Is your wife at home?"

"Uh, yeah," he said. "Lily!" Albus looked up to see a pregnant Lily Potter coming out of a room. So, this was the woman who stole James Potter's heart. "Lils, this is Albus Dumbledore," he said as she came down the stairs. "The headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Oh, a pleasure, sir," she said holding out her hand. She gestured for him to sit down and they all sat down together. "So, what can we do for you?"

"Well, we received Harry's educational forms and there seems to be a mistake in his schooling," Albus said as he opened the folder. "It says here he's graduated."

"He is," she said. "I home schooled him for his last two years of school." Albus nodded before pulling out a paper.

"And we wanted to make sure of that. So, we went through your papers and called the London offices where you filed your paper work. Apparently there's been a clerical error on your part, Mrs. Potter."

"Excuse me?" Lily asked as Dumbledore handed her a form.

"You filled out the wrong form to request that Harry skip a grade," Dumbledore said as she looked it over. As she read through it, she cursed to herself.

"How could I have been so stupid?" she asked.

"Lily?" James asked.

"The secretary at the London School Offices gave me the wrong bloody form and I didn't even check it. It looked like the Skip Grade form."

"Which form is it?" he asked looking at it.

"It's a form to excuse him from the school for homeschooling," she said.

"Lily, there's no use beating yourself up about this," James said. "It's not your fault that she gave you the wrong form."

"Yes, but the London school offices should have noticed it was the wrong form," she said. "Why would they graduate him if the right form didn't go through?" she asked.

"They have acknowledged their error and have transferred Harry's schooling papers to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said. "We are more than happy to accept Harry into our fine insitution," he added.

"Whoa, wait," Lily said. "If he has one more year of school, then I'm homeschooling him," she said.

"Lily, you can't home school him for a year. You're giving birth in four months, possibly less since it's twins," James said. "You won't get him schooled and graduated in time to start Edinburgh in the fall."

"This isn't what I had in mind coming here," she said. "Harry wasn't supposed to be in school during our first year here," she said. "He's supposed to remain in our sights at all times."

"Moony and Wormtail are teachers at the school. They can keep an eye on him when he's there."

"Am I missing something?" Dumbledore asked. "I thought you were only homeschooling Harry because of the large class sizes."

"No, it wasn't," Lily said.

"We might as well tell him, Lils," James said. "He can protect Harry better if he knew," he added and she nodded before getting up and going upstairs.

"Tell me what?" Dumbledore asked. James took a deep breath and held up a finger.

"I'll be right back," he said. He stood up and walked over to the corner office nook and came back with a locked box. "What I'm about to tell cannot circulate through the entire village. It must be kept between you and those you trust the most."

"Of course," Dumbledore said.

"When Harry was thirteen, there was a rash of kidnappings and murders of young boys his age being commited by someone. We didn't know who it was and I was the lead investigating DA whenever we had a suspect. On Halloween of that year, Harry was kidnapped in front of his friends' eyes and we thought the worst. We were expecting it would be just like the other boys. Missing for three days, then found dead."

"I take it Harry escaped?" Dumbledore said and James nodded.

"He managed to untie himself when the suspect was at work. He escaped to the nearest police station where he identified his kidnapper and rapist."

"Rapist?"

"My colleague and co worker in the DA's office, Thomas Riddle, was responsible. He didn't have a very happy childhood and was jealous of my rising up the ranks in the office surpassing him. He held my son for three days and raped him constantly. Harry has put it all behind him, but he's still afraid because Riddle escaped custody a couple of weeks ago."

"Have the authorities found him yet?"

"Not yet," James said. "It's why we moved here. Riddle knows nothing of my hometown and I was hoping with it being a small village it would be easy for us to know if he's in town if he does find us."

"I can see why Lily was so upset," Dumbledore said. "Does this Riddle character intend to finish what he started with Harry?"

"He intends to kill Harry and then his mother, in front of me before killing me," he said taking the death threat letters out of the box. "All of these are letters he sent before we went off the grid."

"Well, I can assure you that security at Hogwarts is very tight."

"I know, but I want to make one thing clear," James said. "Harry's only going for his academics. I know you Dumbledore and I know that this is some stunt to get him on your soccer team to win another precious championship." Dumbledore sat there terrified that he was figured out. "If Harry's going to play, it'll be on his terms. You're not going to force him to join the team, understood?"

"Understood," he said.

"If Lily finds out you pulled this because of the soccer championships, she'll have your head, pregnant or not pregnant."

"My lips are sealed if yours are," Dumbledore said.

"Glad to see we're at an understanding," James said, "and Harry won't start until Monday. He's not starting in the middle of the week."

"Agreed," he said before standing up. "I'm not sure if I should say thank you."

"Don't," James said, "and if Harry gets uncomfortable or something happens to him while he's attending your school, he's out and I'll home school him myself. We clear on that?"

"Crystal clear, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said before leaving the house. It wasn't what he was planning for, but he at least got the boy into the school.

When Harry came home from work, he got a shock of his life. He was going back to school. "But I thought I was graduated?" he asked.

"Well, graduated from eleventh grade," James said.

"It's my fault, dear," Lily said. "I filled out the wrong form to get you skipped a grade and well, things got messed up in the system. You have one more year and I can't home school you because of the twins."

"I understand, Mum," he said. "I mean, at least I'll know one person there," he said with a smile and the two knew he was talking about Ginny.

"Uncle Remus and Uncle Peter are there too," James said.

"So, when do I start?" he asked.

"I convinced Dumbeldore you can wait until Monday," his father said. "Good thing we won't have to run to Diagon Alley Mall for your books. Teachers usually have spares for kids who join Hogwarts late." Harry nodded before there was a knock on the door.

"That's Ginny," he said causing them to smile. "She's taking me to a movie. So I'll see you guys later."

"Have fun, honey," Lily said as he headed out. Ginny smiled seeing Harry coming out of the firehouse.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," he said. She noticed the less than excited tone in his voice.

"You okay?" she asked as they linked hands.

"Uh, how would you feel about me being at the school?" he asked.

"As in going to the school for education?" she asked as they walked. He nodded and she stopped to look at him. "I thought you were already graduated."

"I thought I was too, but there was a mix up with the forms my mum was filling out to get me skipped a grade and as it turns out, I haven't skipped a grade."

"So, you need one more year of school?" she asked.

"Yeah, I do."

"So, you'll be coming to Hogwarts?" she asked.

"Monday is my first day," he said. Ginny squealed as she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. " I take it you're excited."

"I'll get to see you every day and show you off to my friends," she said. "Of course I'm excited." They continued to the movie theater talking about the school. Ginny paid for two tickets to see 'Titanic'.

"This movie was out this summer," Harry said.

"Have you seen it already?" she asked.

"The only time I go to movies is with my parents," he said. "Once my homeschooling started, I didn't go out that much. I haven't seen this one."

"Well, our movie theater gets movies late. After they've been in big movie theaters, the owner gets the bigger movies that did well and shows them for a few months," she explained. "So, have you thought about what classes you wanted to take?"

"Well, Dumbledore left a list of classes for me to chose from. I'll be taking AP Chemistry, that I know of."

"Even after meeting Snape?" she asked as they stood in line for popcorn.

"Yes, even after meeting Snape," he said. "Uh, AP Calculus and AP English are also on my schedule and the AP History class too."

"All AP classes?" she asked before turning to the snack vendor. "We'll take a large popcorn and two medium colas please." The vendor nodded before getting their stuff.

"Yeah, I'm at that level of learning thanks to my mother's wonderful tutoring," he said. "My dad also said that I don't have to worry about getting books from Diagon Alley Mall. The teachers always have extra books for new students like me," he said as the vendor put their snack and drinks on the counter. He whipped out his money before she could protest and they headed to their movie.

"Any other classes?" she asked as they sat down.

"Uh, well, I'll be taking an art class, musical arts class and I'll be taking French too," he said.

"French?"

"I speak it fluently like my mum," he said taking a sip of his soda.

"What other qualities do you have that you haven't told me?"

"I play the piano and I inherited some of my mother's artistic ability."

"You did?"

"Well, she's a painter and a writer," Harry explained. "I've written some sonnets and poetry as well as draw a few pictures of my own in my sketch pad."

"You're going to have to show me those sketches some day," Ginny said.

"I will, I promise," he said as the movie started. "I'm actually excited about starting at Hogwarts." Ginny smiled a gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You'll love it," she said before they settled down to watch the movie.


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of Harry's first day at Hogwarts.

Chapter 11

Monday came all to quickly for the Potter family. Harry woke up to his alarm ringing and got up from his bed, silencing the alarm. Hedwig gave an energetic bark as Harry went through his wardrobe. The school still hadn't given him a uniform, so he had to dress accordingly. He found black jeans, black hi tops with white shoelaces, a garnet red long sleeve hoodie. He put those on his bed and went through his t shirt collection. Problem was most of the sayings on his t shirts were inappropriate for school, but then again, it was their fault he didn't have a uniform yet. He was looking through them when he found the perfect one. It was black and in red lettering it said; 'Redheads are Hot'. He smiled knowing that Ginny would like it. He went into his bathroom to wash his face and go through his bathroom regime before getting dressed. He put on his dark red square rim glasses and checked his tongue ring to make sure it matched something he wore. It did and he headed downstairs with his backpack full of notebooks he and his parents went to Diagon Alley Mall for and his pens and pencils and other school stuff he needed. He came down the stairs with Hedwig right behind him. His mother looked up from the breakfast and saw his shirt. "Harry, that shirt is inappropriate for school."

"Mum, all my shirts are inappropriate for school," he said sitting at the kitchen bar. "Besides, it's their fault for not getting me a uniform by the time I started."

"True," she said putting a plate of eggs and sausage in front of him. "Eat up, my son," she said and she went back to packing his lunch. "Do you have your medical alert bracelet on?" she asked and he held up his right arm to show his wrist. She nodded wrapping a half of a ham and cheese sandwich, no crust. She bagged some grapes and put them and the sandwich in the red insulated lunch bag with the small salad she put together. Last but not least, a blueberry yogurt went in for dessert. "Money for your milk?" she asked and he nodded. "How about your epi pen?" she asked. He reached into the small pouch in front of his backpack and produced his epi pen.

"Mum, I know you're nervous about me going to school, but don't be," he said causing her to smile. "Where's Dad?" he asked.

"He's rooting through his school boxes looking for something," she said before there was a triumphant shout from upstairs. James came running downstairs with something in his hand.

"I found it," he said.

"Found what?" Lily asked her husband.

"My tie from school," he said coming into the kitchen. He saw Harry's t shirt but didn't say anything. He gave it to Harry who tied it on before finishing his breakfast. He headed upstairs and brushed his teeth before coming down with a coat. He put it on and presented himself to his parents.

"How do I look?" he asked.

"Brilliant," James said. "Got everything?" he asked.

"Yes, I do," Harry said.

"Need a ride to school?"

"Uh, I'm meeting Ginny at the bakery and we're going to walk to school together," he said. "I think she just wants to show me off though," he said before giving his Mum a hug and kiss.

"Love you," she said.

"Love you, too," he said before giving Hedwig a little pat on the head and left the house.

"He's going to be okay, Lils," he said.

"I know," she said. "He's a survivor," she added and her husband nodded.

Ginny stood outside the bakery waiting for Harry to come along. She saw him coming up the hill and waved excitedly causing him to smile and wave back. Her smile got even bigger seeing the shirt. "Nice shirt," she commented.

"Thanks," he said before she pulled him into a kiss using his tie.

"Where did the tie come from?" she asked.

"It was my dad's when he went," he said. "Ready to go?" he asked.

"Are you?"

"I am," he said and they joined hands and walked towards the school. "So, how come you weren't in uniform when I first met you?" he asked.

"The school has casual Fridays," she said.

"Cool," he said. When they made it to the school grounds, Harry noticed everyone watching him with Ginny. "I hate being the new face."

"It'll be all right," she said. "They all know who you are because of the school's gossip chain. 'Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Stole Ginny Weasley from the clutches of the soccer captain," she said causing him to laugh. "All of my friends have been dying to meet you."

"I'm sure they are," he said as she led him into the school. Ginny took him to the office so he can get his class schedule and locker assignment.

"I'll definitely be seeing you in Choir, but other than that, I'm not sure."

"Okay, then I'll see you whenever," he said and she kissed him on the cheek before heading off into the crowd. Entering the office, he came across the secretary. "Excuse me, my name's Harry Potter. I'm here for my class schedule."

"The headmaster has it," she said. "Go in through that door." Harry nodded and went over to the door that said 'Headmaster Dumbledore' and knocked on it before entering.

"Ah, Harry," Dumbledore said. "Come in," he said. Harry entered the office and closed the door behind him. The first thing Dumbledore noticed was Harry's crude shirt saying, but decided not to say anything. After all, it was his first day and he didn't have a uniform. What else was he suppose to wear? "You've caused quite a stir today and classes haven't even started yet." Harry chuckled clicking his tongue.

"Rumors apparently fly around here real fast," he said.

"That they do," Dumbledore said. "Here are the necessary papers you need," he said taking out papers. "Class schedule, map of the school, your locker number and combination." Harry took the papers and looked through them.

"What are these other papers?" he asked about the light blue slips.

"Oh, those are for your professors to sign when you start their class," he said. "They know what to do with them. Just give it to them to sign and they'll return it at the end of the class and you give them to the office before you leave today."

"Okay," he said.

"Any questions?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, sir," he said looking at his schedule. He saw his art class was first with a Professor Trelawney.

"Well, good luck with your studies, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said holding out his hand. Remembering his manners, he stood up and shook Dumbledore's hand.

"Thank you, sir," he said. There was a knock on the door and a girl stuck her head in.

"You wanted to see me, Headmaster?" she asked.

"Yes, Ms Granger," Dumbledore said getting up from his seat. "Harry, this is Hermione Granger. Hermione, this is Harry Potter and today is his first day."

"Oh, this is Harry Potter," she said. "Wow, Ginny sure has good taste," she said before she could stop herself. She gasped as both she and Harry went a little pink. "I'm so sorry," she said to Harry.

"It's all right. I'm sure I'll be getting that a lot today," he said. "It's nice to meet you Hermione," he said holding out his hand. She shook it with a nervous giggle.

"I was wondering Hermione, if you can show Harry to homeroom and assist him whenever possible," Dumbledore said.

"Of course, sir," she said and she and Harry left the office.

"So, you're friends with Ginny?" he asked.

"Yes, we're best friends," she said. "You know, everybody's talking about you. She talks about you non stop when she's here." Harry chuckled as Hermione led him to the homeroom he was assigned to. "You're with me for homeroom, with McGonagall."

"Oh, I have her for my AP English class."

"She's strict, but she's very protective of her homeroom kids and students. She's also the Deputy Headmistress, so if Dumbledore's unavailable you can always go to her with a problem."

"Gotcha," he said as Hermione entered a room and he came in behind her.

"Professor McGonagall, this is Harry Potter," she said.

"Oh, yes, welcome to Hogwarts, Mr. Potter," McGonagall said as she stood up. Harry gave her the slip for homeroom and she signed before giving it back to him. She also gave him a book. "I expect to see you in my AP English class later today, Mr. Potter."

"Of course, Professor," Harry said.

"And your lunch may spend the day in my little fridge there," she said pointing to the small refrigerator by bookcase.

"Oh, thank you, Professor," he said before going to put his lunch in the fridge. Turning around, he found Hermione pointing to a seat next to her and he hurried over and sat down. McGonagall went over school announcements before introducing Harry to the rest of the class. A student behind him, Neville Longbottom, shook his hand.

"I'm Neville," he introduced himself.

"Harry. Nice to meet you," he said.

"You got some big balls on you, man," he said. Harry got confused and turned to Neville. "Dating Ginny Weasley. No one dates an ex girlfriend of Draco Malfoy."

"Wasn't aware there was a rule against dating her."

"There isn't," Neville said. "He just makes it impossible for others to date her." Harry turned back around and looked over his schedule again.

Period 1 Art III MTWRF Professor S. Trelawney Room 21

Period 2 Ch. Choir MTWRF Professor F. Fliwick Auditorium

Period 3 A.P. Calculus MTWRF Professor H. Slughorn Room 8

Period 4 French IV MTWRF Professor F. Weasley Room 14

LUNCH PERIOD CAFETERIA GREAT HALL

Period 5 A.P. Chem Lab MTWRF Professor S. Snape Room 7

Period 6 Phys Ed MTWRF Coach A. Moody Gymnasium S1

Period 6 Study Hall MTWRF Professor P. Sprout Room 20 S2

Period 7 A.P. English MTWRF Professor McGonagall Room 5

Period 8 A.P. Wld. His. MTWRF Professor R. Lupin Room 18

He was pleased with the schedule and thanks to his eidetic memory, he already had it committed to memory. The school bell rang causing the everybody to get up and head to their first class. "So, what do you have first?" Hermione asked.

"Art III with Trelawney," he answered.

"That's room twenty one, on the other end of school near the home economics area," Neville said. "I'm going that way."

"Oh, thanks," Harry said and he followed Neville through the halls. They arrived at the hall that housed their classrooms. Neville headed into the home economics and Harry went further down into the art class. The professor was a woman with wild hair and big spectacles. He gave her the slip for her to sign and she signed it and gave it back to him. Then she introduced him to the class before giving an assignment for them. A colorful fantasy using colored charcoal. Harry sketched the first image that came to his head. A red and gold dragon guarding a red haired maiden from a green and silver dragon. He smiled to himself thinking of Ginny as he drew the maiden. Trelawney asked them to hand their sketches in and she hung them up herself so the artist was anonymous.

There was critique for each piece and when the class came to Harry's piece, there was a lot of positive comments.

Except for one person. Harry figured out this was Pansy Parkinson, the girl Draco cheated on Ginny with. She tried to pass off the piece as hers. "Excuse me?" Harry asked.

"What?" Pansy asked.

"I don't think you did that," he said.

"Why do you think that?" she asked.

"Because there's purple and pink charcoal dust on your hands," he said. "That drawing has none of those colors in it." The class chuckled as Pansy tried to wipe the dust off her hands. Trelawney noticed Harry's hands and exclaimed in praise.

"You are the artist," she said.

"I am," he said.

"You are so full of talent," the professor said. "Your gift is so wonderful."

"Thank you, Professor," he said.

"Your use of color and imagination is one I've never seen," she said.

"I just got my mum's talent for drawing," he said.

The rest of the class went smoothly and with Trelawney insisting that Harry's piece be in the art show in December. Pansy left the room in a huff when the bell rang. Harry's next class was Choir. Ginny was in this class too and introduced him to her friend Luna Lovegood. Nothing happened in choir that zeroed him out and he went on to his AP Calculus class. Professor Slughorn was giving a pop quiz and decided to give it to Harry as well so he wouldn't feel left out. Harry scored a hundred percent on the test which blew Slughorn away.

After Calculus, Harry had French class with Professor Fleur Weasley. She noticed the French accent he had when he answered her question in French. That led to a five minute conversation in French between the two of them as she wondered where he learned to speak French fluently. The class was just stunned as he spoke flawless French with her and she was eating it up. She's never had a student already able to speak French fluently. After class, Harry headed back to McGonagall's room to get his lunch box before heading to his locker to deposit the books he acquired during that morning. After the trip to his locker, he headed to the Great Hall Cafeteria for lunch. Ginny promised to save him a seat.

Ginny was talking with her friends, when she spotted Harry entering the Great Hall. "Oh, there he is," she said waving him over. Her friends looked at him and they all seemed to drool at the sight of him.

"Wow," Lavender Brown said. "Gin, I'll trade you boyfriends."

"You're dating my brother," she said.

"SOS," Romilda Vane said.

"SOS?" Luna asked.

"Sex on a Stick," she said as Harry approached the table.

"Saved you a seat, my love," Ginny said as he stopped at the table. He noticed all girls sat at the table and they were all staring at him.

"I think I lack the estrogen to sit here," he said as he sat down causing them to laugh. "Hello, Luna."

"Hello, Harry," she said. Ginny introduced him to the other girls at the table as Hermione came to sit on the other side of him.

"So, where did you learn to speak French fluently?" Lavender asked. "All I heard was Paris, Nice and Marseilles," she said.

"Uh, well, we vacationed there when I was little and plus, my mum speaks fluently too," he said. "Her father worked at the Louvre as the art restorer."

"You sure get around," Romilda said. "There anywhere you haven't been?"

"Africa," he stated getting his stuff out of his lunch box. Ginny noticed all the healthy food. Not a piece of junk food in the lunch.

"That's a lot of healthy food," she said.

"I've been eating healthy for seventeen years now," he said. "No reason to stop," he added popping a grape into his mouth.

"Explains you ordering that salad the other day," she said before noticing his bracelet. "Is that a medical alert bracelet?" she asked.

"Yep," he said extending his arm to show her. "My dad has one too." She took hold of the bracelet to see what it said.

"Fatally allergic to bee stings, peanuts and shellfish. Use epinephrine pen if this person shows signs of anaphylactic shock," she said.

"Where is your epi pen?" Hermione asked causing him to look at her. "Just in case."

"Front pocket of my backpack," he answered. Hermione nodded as Ginny let go of Harry get back to his lunch.

"So, what's your next class?" Romilda answered.

"Uh, AP Chemistry," he said causing them to grimace. "Is Professor Snape really that bad?" he asked.

"He is a stickler with his AP class," Hermione said. "You had better know your stuff."

"Chemistry was one of my top scores when my mum taught me."

"Yes, but that's your mother teaching you," Ginny said. "This is Professor Severus Snape," she added.

"Oh, relax, no one can hate me."

Across the cafeteria, Draco Malfoy was getting his first glimpse at Harry Potter with his ex-girlfriend. Ron had pointed him out to him the second he walked into the Great Hall. "He doesn't look that tough," he said. "Punk rocker dweeb. You see that shirt he's wearing?"

"Demeaning," Ron said. "However, Ginny got a kick out of it," he added. Draco scoffed as Pansy Parkinson tried to knead his shoulders.

"Oi, Pansy. I can't get back together with Ginny if you keep pawing me like that," he said shrugging her off.

"But you said you only wanted me," she said.

"I was drunk," he said. "Now go away." This caused her to gasp slightly before she walked away in a huff. "Hey, Ron, what you say about making nice with Potter?"

"What for?" Ron asked.

"We need to find out his deepest, darkest secret,"Draco said. "And when we do, we're going to expose it in front of the school."

"Well, depending on if he has any..." Ron started to say.

"Oh, he has some," Draco said. "Everybody has them and when Ginny finds out about his, she'll dump in a heart beat and I'll be there to pick up the pieces."


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Harry's first day and Lily Potter meets a professor.

Chapter 12

Harry followed Ginny to Professor Snape's classroom, walking hand in hand with her. She pulled him along into the room and presented him to the black haired teacher. "Professor Snape, I have a new student for you," she said before going off to her desk.

"Ah, Mr. Potter," Snape said. "Apparently you've been quite popular this morning. I hope you had a full lunch, because there will be a pop quiz today and you will not be excluded."

"I imagined not, sir," he said as Snape handed him a book. Harry gave him the blue slip to sign and he did, handing it back.

"You may find an empty seat anywhere but near Ms Weasley," he said before going back to his papers. Harry turned around and headed to Hermione who saved the spot next to her for him. He sat down next to her and Snape announced the pop quiz. "Last week, some of you did not appreciate the pop quiz on Friday, so I decided to give you another one to keep you on your toes," he said causing people to groan. "I see anybody trying to glance in their books will receive an automatic detention," he said as he handed them out. "You may begin." Harry looked over the quiz and determined he could do it, but stopped at chemical element symbol he was meant to write it's full name. It seemed wrong because he didn't recognize it. He took a glance to see what Snape was doing. The professor had his head down and he leaned closer to Hermione and began to speak in a hushed whisper.

"Does Professor Snape make these himself?"

"Just the pop quizzes," she answered in the same tone. "Why?"

"I think he wrote down the wrong symbol for question eight," he whispered to him. She glanced down to question eight and to her knowledge there wasn't a element with that signature.

"I think you're right," she said. "I've never known him to make a mistake like that."

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter, do not talk," the professor said from the front of the room. They both looked up see that he had looked up from his work.

"I'm sorry, professor, but it seems that your pop quiz has a mistake on it," Harry said and the class was even quieter than before. No one tells Professor Snape that he made a mistake.

"What?"

"Uh, there's a mistake on the quiz," Harry said. "The chemical element you wish to be identified on question eight does not exist," he said as the other students looked at their papers.

"And how would you know this, Mr. Potter?" Snape asked as he got out his copy of the quiz.

"I have an eidetic memory, sir," Harry answered. "I know the periodic table by heart," he said as Snape looked over question eight. There was some silence as the students awaited with baited breath.

"Well, Mr. Potter, it would seem that you are correct," Snape said. "Please note that the element I wish to be identified is Rn not Rr," he said. "I will try to write more clearly on the next quiz." Harry went back to the quiz and thought he was off the hook. "Interrupt the class again, Mr. Potter and you'll receive detention, clear?"

"Yes, sir," he said before going back to the quiz.

At the end of the class, Harry managed to get by without anymore dramatics and he headed to his next class of the day which was Phys Ed. He had gotten a gym uniform in his size, something the school got for him on time, other than his school uniform. The weather turned rainy so the teacher, Coach Moody, had them playing volleyball with the girls. It was rather uneventful. After a half hour of play, the students were given ten minutes to freshen up. He noticed most went to the shower room. He went to a private stall, taking his clothes to change back into. He was dressed within seven minutes and headed back to his locker. He was tying on his shoes when a blonde came up to him. "Harry Potter," he said. Harry looked up to see Draco Malfoy standing with Ron Weasley.

"Draco Malfoy," he said standing up. "Ginny showed me a picture of you so I knew who you were."

"Then you can step aside then," Draco said.

"I'm sorry?" Harry asked.

"Look, maybe Ron wasn't clear when he politely asked you to stop seeing her," Draco said.

"He was anything but polite," Harry said, "and who are you to decide who she can date. You were the one who was caught cheating."

"Okay, first off, I was drunk," the blonde said.

"Is that supposed to make things better?" Harry asked. "You were drunk?"

"Hey, who are you to judge me?" Draco asked.

"The guy dating your ex girlfriend."

"Look, you little cretin," Draco said saying cretin wrong.

"Okay, first off it's cretin," Harry said correcting him. "If you're going to threaten me, do it properly. Second, Ginny wants nothing to do with you. I'll give you some free advice. First step to moving past someone is accepting that they've found someone else. Ginny has found someone else. Move on." He patted Draco on the shoulder before heading out of the locker room.

"That patsy," Draco said as Ron shook his head.

"We need to put him in his place here," he said. "Blaise is working on finding out about something we can use."

"Well, tell him to work faster," Draco said. "I need something to work with."

"Right," Ron said.

Harry headed towards his next class, AP English with McGonagall. She showed a rare smile when he entered her room with his slip. She gladly signed it before telling him to sit anywhere. Hermione had once again saved him a seat next to hers and to his surprise, Ginny came in and sat down on the other side of him. The class began with McGonagall assuring Harry that she will help him in anyway to get caught up with the class. The door opened a breathless Ron Weasley came in. "Mr. Weasley, you're late," McGonagall said sternly and Harry saw a whole new side to her.

"Sorry, Professor," he said. "I got held up in gym."

"You mean you stayed to talk with Mr. Malfoy about soccer tactics." No sooner did she say that, Draco Malfoy came in late as well. "Well, Mr. Malfoy. It seems you and Mr. Weasley will be spending time in my class serving detention after school for the next month."

"But we have soccer practice after school," Draco protested.

"It can survive without you," McGonagall said. "You and Mr. Weasley have been late every day for the past three weeks. It's time I put my foot down on you two hard. Now take your seats." The two walked past Harry and seemed to seethe at him on their way to their seats. Draco was the worst because Harry was by Ginny.

McGonagall continued with the class as they continued their short story work.

After English, it was time for his World History class with his dad's friend, Remus Lupin. Hermione had the class too and they walked there together. "So, you know Professor Lupin?"

"Yeah, he and my dad went here together. They were part of a group called the Marauders," he said.

"I've heard about them," she said. "Professors Lupin and Pettigrew are the most popular professors here."

"I imagine they are," Harry said remembering that his Uncle Peter was also a professor here, teaching Spanish and also coaching soccer. They entered the room and he saw his Uncle Remus light up when he saw him.

"Harry!" he exclaimed. Despite being in town for a week, Harry hadn't seen Remus until just now. They hugged rather exuberantly as Remus laughed. "My goodness you've gotten big."

"I'm afraid I'm stuck at 5'8 though for the rest of my life," he said.

"It's a good height, Harry," Remus said.

"Thanks," Harry laughed as Remus spotted his tongue ring.

"What is that in your mouth?"

"My tongue ring," he said before showing it to him.

"Your grandmother must have flipped out over that," he said before Harry stuck his tongue back in his mouth.

"Dad told her at least I didn't get a Prince Albert," Harry said causing Remus to laugh before he took the blue slip from him to sign it. He handed him a book along with the slip back and had him sit at an empty seat next to a kid named Seamus Finnigan. "Seamus, help bring Harry up to speed in anyway you can," he said.

"Yes, Professor," the Irish lad said and welcomed Harry to the class. "Hiya, Harry, Seamus Finnigan."

"Harry Potter."

"I've been waiting to meet you all day," Seamus said. "You're the talk of the school."

"So I've heard," Harry said. "The Boy Who Stole Ginny Weasley From Draco Malfoy." Seamus chuckled. "I didn't steal her. They were already broken up when I asked her out."

"Not in his mind," Seamus said. Remus started the class stating that they were brushing up on World War II before moving on to the next generation.

Harry gathered the blue slips together as he made his way to the office. He entered the office to drop them off and he found himself once again in Dumbledore's office. "No offense sir, but usually when someone is in the headmaster's office twice in one day, it means they're in trouble."

"I just wanted to know how your day went, Harry," Dumbledore said.

"Fine," he said.

"Settled into your classes okay?"

"Yes, I have," Harry said.

"Fantastic," he said. "I want your time at Hogwarts to be enjoyable."

"Thank you, sir, but I can't enjoy my time at Hogwarts if I'm called to the Headmaster's office all the time."

"Right," Dumbledore said.

"I have to go home now, so good day, Headmaster," Harry said sounding very formal. He got up and left the office. He headed to his locker to see Ginny standing there.

"Taking your sweet time leaving the office?" she asked.

"The headmaster wanted to see how my day went," Harry said opening his locker. He got what he needed to do his homework and they walked out hand in hand.

"I can't believe you corrected Snape," she said.

"I take it no one's done that before?" he asked as they walked down Cherry Lane.

"No one's ever been brave enough to," Ginny said. Harry chuckled as they came upon the bakery and they stopped. Ginny had a shift after school so she needed to stay. "So, I'll see you tomorrow. We can walk to school again, make it routine," she said before kissing him. Harry kissed back before letting go of her hand.

"I'll be counting the hours," he said causing her to laugh as she entered the bakery. Harry waved to her before starting his trek down the street to his house.

Hedwig's head perked up when the door slammed and she came barreling towards Harry as he walked into the house. "Hey, girl," he said getting down as she rammed into him, knocking him down. Harry chuckled as his mother came down the stairs. "She miss me?"

"What do you think?" Lily asked her son as he played with his dog. "How was school?"

"I loved it," Harry said. "Don't get me wrong, Mum. You were a great teacher, but I had a blast."

"You are probably the only kid who loves school," she said.

"It's going to take some getting used to since most of the stuff I know already, especially Chemistry, but I think I'll like Hogwarts a lot."

"Do you have homework?"

"Yes, I do," he said. "I told all the professors to not hold back. I have homework in practically all of my academic classes."

"Well then, get upstairs to your room and do it."

"Yes, Mum," he said getting off the floor and headed upstairs.

It only took Harry an hour to do his homework and after his mother checked it, he helped her with dinner. James came home around five thirty and they sat down for dinner. "I think the only professor I'm going to have trouble with is Snape."

"Snivellus?" James asked.

"You the know the guy?" Harry asked.

"Black greasy hair? Hooked nose?" James asked and Harry nodded. "Snivellus Snape was a loner when I was in Hogwarts. He didn't have many friends. Stuck mainly to his studies and was always proclaiming that he was going to get out of Hogsmeade. Guess he didn't succeed. The Marauders may have pulled some or several pranks on him. We weren't his favorite people," he said as Lily gave him a stern look.

"Well, in class today, he threw a pop quiz because no one enjoyed the pop quiz on Friday," Harry said. "Who the hell does that?"

"Someone who likes to ruin the day of everybody else," James said. "He was a real piece of work."

"It seems all the students hate him."

"That's how he likes it," James said. "Loner."

"Did you ever try to be friends with him?" Lily asked taking dishes back to the kitchen.

"A lot of people tried, but he just ended up pushing them away," James said. "He likes the loneliness," he said. "It's from being raised by a single mother as an only child. He is rich though."

"But he teaches," Harry said. "If he's rich, why does he teach?"

"Something to do?" James asked.

"How rich?" Lily asked.

"Not as rich as my family or the Blacks," James said. "His mother was Eileen Prince. Her family owned the steel factory in the district of Spinner's End. It's closed now, but the family name is still used on some things around town."

"Well, if Professor Snape gives you trouble, Harry, just go to Dumbledore," Lily said bringing dessert.

"I will, Mum," he said. "Hey, I finished my homework. Can I go to Figg's with you?"

"Sure," Lily said.

After dessert, Lily and Harry drove over to Figg's Grocer for a food stock up. It was late and there wasn't a whole lot of people in the store. It was a better time for Lily to come through with her protruding stomach. Lily pushed the cart as she told Harry what to get from the shelf. Down the chip aisle, she noticed she had forgotten to write down Harry's chips and he offered to go back for them as she went down the next aisle. "All right," she said as he turned back. She turned the corner and gasped out when she ran into someone else's cart. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

Severus Snape really was a loner. Which was why he visited Figg's late at night on a weekday. Less people to run into. He rarely ventured out of his home, but the man was human and he needed food. He was regretting coming out now after someone had ran into his cart. He was going to give the person a good scolding until he looked up and saw an angelic woman with red hair. "Oh, I'm so sorry," she said.

"No, it's okay," he said as she pulled her cart around to stand beside him. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"I was just about to say the same thing," she said with a smile. He looked over her and saw her baby bump. She was most likely married and looked to her left hand. It seemed like luck was on his side. No wedding ring.

"My name is Severus," he said holding out his hand.

"Lily," she said as she shook it. She had the most striking green eyes and Severus thought he had seen them some where else.

"Forgive me, but have we met before?" he asked. "I feel like I've already met you."

"Probably not," she said. "I'm new in town." Severus nodded as he stared at her. He had seen those eyes somewhere before and just at that moment, he was reminded of where he had seen them. Harry Potter came around the corner with a bag of chips and something else.

"Hey, Mum, I found something I want …..." he said before looking up to see his chemistry professor talking with his mother. "Professor Snape," he said.

"Mr. Potter," he said. Harry had called Lily 'mum' and he saw the two shared the same shade and shape of eyes and he inwardly groaned. If Lily was Harry Potter's mother, then that meant she was James Potter's wife. So much for his luck to be holding out.

"Uh, Mum, this is Professor Snape, my chem professor," Harry said putting the things in the cart.

"Yes, we already met," Lily said. "I ran into his cart with mine."

"You okay?" Harry asked concerned about his mother and unborn sisters.

"I'm fine, sweetie," Lily said. "What did you want to try?" she asked. Harry picked up a box of multi grain crackers and she nodded her consent. "So, Severus, my son regaled me of the pop quiz you surprised him and his class with today."

"Well, I like to keep my students on their toes," he said, "but it's because of your tutoring that enabled him to notice the mistake on my quiz."

"Professor Snape had the wrong symbol for Radon," Harry said. "I simply corrected the error."

"I write my own pop quizzes. My 'n' must have looked like an 'r'."

"It did," Harry said.

"Harry," Lily said before giving him the list. "Go get what we need from this aisle that's on the list. I'll join you shortly."

"Sure," he said taking the list and heading down the aisle.

"I'm sorry about him," she said to Snape.

"Don't be," Severus said. "He's the first of my students to correct me. Wish it would happen more often." Lily chuckled as he looked down to Harry who was watching him like a hawk. "You taught him well."

"Please, most of the knowledge in that brain of his was from him reading all the time and remembering it."

"Yes, he told me that he has an eidetic memory," he said.

"It's more than that," Lily said. "Harry has the ability to remember everything he hears or sees. He can tell you what he had for breakfast on his birthday five years ago. In detail."

"That's a truly remarkable gift," Severus said watching Harry get further down the aisle with his arms full of groceries.

"He calls it a curse," she joked and Severus chuckled. "Well, I better get down there and save him from all the groceries. I didn't realize I had so many things on the list from the aisle. It was nice to meet you, Severus," she said with a smile.

"It was nice to meet you, too," he said before watching her walk down to Harry. Severus groaned as he watched Harry put the groceries into the cart and stared down at him. He had really done it this time. He fell in love at first sight with the wrong woman; James Potter's wife. And his pregnant wife no less. He was royally screwed.

Harry was thinking the same thing. He knew that body language and the looks Professor Snape was giving his mother. It was the same way that his father acts around her. His chem professor fell in love with his mother at first sight. Snape was royally screwed. Especially if his dad found out about it.


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry settles into Hogwarts. Riddle begins his search to find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed this earlier. There was a mix up in the chapters and one was not posted so I am taking the time to fix it.

Chapter Thirteen

A week had passed since Harry Potter had started to attend classes at Hogwarts. He had also managed to keep the meeting between his mother and Professor Snape a secret from his father. It wasn't easy to keep it from Ginny. She could tell that there was something eating at him. "Are you okay?" she asked as they walked home from Hogwarts.  
"Uh, yeah. There's just something gnawing at me."  
"What?"  
"Last week after dinner, my mum and I went to the grocery store rather late, around eight and we ran into Professor Snape," he explained.  
"Really?"  
"Actually my mum did," he corrected himself. "She ran her cart into his," he said. "When I came around the corner, they were talking and from the way Snape was acting and talking with her, I think he fell in love at first sight."  
"Snape? In love?" she asked. "Are you talking about the same professor?" Harry chuckled as he sighed out.  
"Yes, I'm talking about Snape. He was acting the same way my dad acts around my mum. He fell in love with her and I'm conflicted about telling my dad."  
"Why would you not tell your dad?"  
"Because my dad and Snape weren't exactly friends when they were in Hogwarts together," he said. "According to Dad, the Marauders played several pranks on him in school with my dad as the leader."  
"Oh, no," she said.  
"So you can only imagine what would happen if James Potter found out that Snivellus Snape had fallen in love with his wife. His pregnant wife, no less."  
"How could Snape not know your mum was married though?"  
"Mum's not wearing her rings because when she was pregnant with me her fingers swelled and they wouldn't come off. So she wears them around her neck on a chain."  
"Oh, man, Professor Snape is a dead man walking," she said.  
"Yeah, he is," Harry said. "Except, Snape's been more civilized towards me since he met my mum."  
"Maybe he's hoping that you don't say anything to your dad," Ginny said.  
"Maybe," Harry said. "It would explain the good marks I've been getting the past week. I thought for sure since I was James Potter's son, he would give me bad marks."  
"You're the best in that class, Harry. In fact, I think Hermione better watch herself. She has her heart set on becoming valedictorian at the end of the year."  
"I'll keep that in mind," he said as they turned onto Cherry Lane.  
"So, other than Snape crushing on your Mum, how's school going?" she asked.  
"It's good to be back," Harry said. "I didn't realize how much I missed it until I was back in school."  
"Any favorite subjects?" she asked.  
"Oh, where do I start? I love all of my classes and the professors are great. Yes, even Snape," he said seeing her react to it. "Professor Delacour-Weasley and I can have full conversations of French. She's asked me to tutor some of the ones who are struggling."  
"Cool."  
"Professor Trelawney loves all of my work," he said. "She can't decide which pieces to put in the art show before Christmas break." Ginny chuckled. "Who's the brunette in the drill team outfit? She always hangs around Draco and them."  
"Oh, that's Pansy Parkinson," Ginny said. "She was the one Draco cheated on me with."  
"Oh, well, I think I give her a run for her money in Art. I think she was the top student in that class until I came along." They came up to the bakery and they both entered. "I don't have to work today. Mum asked Nana Rosa to keep my hours at the restaurant down during the week so I can do my homework. Even though it only takes me an hour to do it." They sat down and got out their school work.  
"Your brain is too hard to keep up with, Harry."  
"Well, it mostly due to my condition," he said.  
"What condition?" she asked.  
"Okay, promise you won't freak out when I tell you this," he said and she chuckled.  
"Harry, I think you can tell me anything. I'm your girlfriend," she said.  
"I can't forget things. I have this ability to remember everything I see or hear. If I missed something before, I can go back in my memory and take another look at it."  
"Wow, really?" she asked and he nodded. "So, it's an upgraded version of eidetic memory then."  
"If you want to call it that, yeah."  
"So, then you remember everything from your childhood?"  
"In a way. I remember little things. When I was eight, Mum told me about my condition and that's when I really started to remember things more."  
"Okay, what was I wearing when we first met?" she asked and she saw Harry ponder her question.  
"Blue jeans, purple top with some ruffles, white cardigan and an apron," he said. "You also had your hair french braided in pigtails."  
"All right, I believe you." They opened their books and started on their homework. The door to the bakery opened and they looked up to see Ron, Draco and Blaise enter. They set themselves into another corner and Blaise opened up his computer. The bakery had free Wi-Fi. "What are they up to?" Ginny wondered.  
"It's not good when they're together?" Harry asked.  
"Not when Blaise has his computer out. He fancies himself a hacker."  
"Really?" Harry asked as he watched Blaise type away on his keyboard.  
"Whenever computers go down in the office or the tech room, he's called up first instead of the IT people in town."  
"Oh, then he's like my cousin, Dudley. Computer nerd."  
"He prefers hacker," Ginny said.  
"Computer nerd," Harry said and Ginny chuckled. She looked up to see Draco watching the two of them and cleared her throat. Harry looked up to see his girlfriend's ex looking at them. "We can leave if you want."  
"I thought you'd never ask," Ginny said. They quickly gathered their school work and books and left the bakery. Draco waited until they were well down the lane to look over at Blaise.  
"So, what did you find?"  
"He's got a clean record," Blaise said bringing up Harry's background. "He's got nothing."  
"What about anything else?" Draco asked.  
"He has a flawless school record before his mother pulled him from school when he was 16. After that, his grades went up to the point of super genius. Guy's just about as smart as Granger," Blaise said.  
"Don't let her know that," Ron said. "She'll go ballistic."  
"Anything else?" Draco asked.  
"His dad was a top prosecutor in London, right?" Blaise asked.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Well, I found a newspaper article that said he was lead on a case years ago, back in 2003 and 2004 and then all of a sudden, he was taken off it," Blaise explained. "I mean, why would the top prosecutor be taken from a case he had been working on for two years?"  
"Unless it involved his son," Draco said. "Does the article say anything about the case?"  
"Court records were sealed up and from the looks of things, all articles about the case have been sealed."  
"Can you unseal them?" Ron asked.  
"It's sealed. You know how long it will take me to unseal them?" he asked. "It could take me until next year."  
"Guess you better get started then," Draco said causing Blaise to sigh. "That is my ticket to get Ginny back. I know he's done something wrong and I want to know what it is."  
"Fine. I'll get started."

 

Meanwhile, far away in a small town, Little Hangleton, a fugitive sat in the remains of the home of his father. Thomas Marvolo Riddle, or Lord Voldemort to his thirteen victims, was having tea brought to him by his accompliance, Barty Crouch. They had escaped the prison bus together and decided to remain partners. After all, it was Barty who caused the bus to crash, killing the driver. "Are you sure it's okay to be here?" Barty asked.  
"My parents' house has been abandoned for years ever since my father killed my mother when I was two. No one's going to look for me here," Tom Riddle said. "The towns folk believe it to be haunted so no one is going to come around here."  
"So what's so special about this kid?" Barty asked.  
"You ever have one of your victims get away/" Tom asked.  
"Me? I always killed mine when I was done with them. I didn't leave them unattended while I went to work."  
"Then you wouldn't understand," Riddle said. "Harry is special because his father is special. James Potter ruined my career, everyone thought his family was perfect. I had to teach that kid that no one is perfect."  
"So, how do you plan to find him since all of your other plans were dead ends?"  
"Well, I may have to do some digging into Potter's past. I had always assumed he was from London, but apparently he's only been living in London since he came here for college. He's from somewhere else and it's not in his records where. He was born here in London, but didn't grow up here."  
"Strange. What about the wife, Lily? What about her family?"  
"She has a sister who married to an oaf of a whale husband. Not sure if they would know anything or not."  
"Let's pay them a visit," Barty said bouncing on his heels with anticipation.  
"No. I don't want to alert the Potters to know I'm looking for them. If I kill Lily's sister and her family, they'll just move from where they are. We must be cautious."  
"There is something I could do," Barty said. "If the Potters moved then Harry will be starting at a new school, right?" he asked.  
"Correct."  
"Students are always interested in the new student and if he has a secret, people are bound to go searching for stuff. I can set up an alert on a computer for searches for Harry Potter and see if I could trace it back to where it originated from."  
"That's not a bad idea, Crouch."  
"If it works, can I come with you?" Crouch asked.  
"Of course, you can," Riddle said, "but so you know, I don't intend to share Harry with you."  
"No, that's okay. I'll take the wife or if the kid's got a girlfriend, I'll take her then."  
"Crouch, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Sick and twisted, but beautiful none the less." Crouch chuckled as he and Riddle clinked their tea cups together. Just then they heard the stairs creak and they stared at each other.  
"I thought you said no one comes around here," Barty said.  
"They don't. Unless it's that caretaker, Bryce."  
"Who's up here?" a voice called out.  
"That would be Bryce." They put their things down and hid behind the door as the old caretaker came into the room. He walked over to the table with their things on it and looked around the room. "You're looking pretty good, Bryce." The caretaker turned around and gasped out a breath.  
"Master Thomas?" he asked.  
"In the flesh," Tom said. "I see you're vigilant as ever. Keeping an eye on the old place."  
"Yes, well, someone has to. I caught some kids in here last week squatting," Frank said. "What are you doing here, sir? I thought you were in prison," he said not noticing Crouch creep around the room.  
"Well, the place was overcrowded and I was being transferred when there was an accident. I escaped in the frenzy."  
"Escaped?" Bryce asked. "Well, the proper thing is to call the authorities and get you to your proper place," he said.  
"I'm afraid that's not possible Frank," Tom said watching Barty pick up the fire poker. He made no objections as Barty came up behind the caretaker. "I have unfinished business with my last victim, Harry Potter."  
"You mean to murder him, Tom. He's just a boy."  
"He was boy when I met him! I made him a man!" Riddle shouted. "And it's because of him I am where I am today. I plan to not only kill him, but kill that ungrateful father of his along with his mother and the new baby due to arrive in four months."  
"Then you leave me no choice, Tom," Frank said.  
"Nor do you, Frank. I'm afraid this where your story ends and you depart from this world." Frank never saw it coming. Barty swung the poker, hitting him in the back of the head. He was dead before his hit the floor, but that didn't stop Crouch from hitting him a few more times as Riddle watched. "That's enough, Crouch!" he shouted when Frank's head was beaten in with the poker. Crouch tossed the poker aside as his tongue darted out of his mouth. His trademark twitch when he killed. "Get rid of the body. We'll salvage what food we can from his house and use his truck. No one will come looking for him. He has no family." Barty nodded and proceeded to clean up the mess. "When you're done, start on that idea of yours. I want to find Harry Potter as soon as possible."  
"I'll find him for you, Riddle."

End of Chapter Thirteen


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas time approaches. Harry tells Ginny his secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still fixing it

Chapter Fourteen

Christmas time in Hogsmeade started right after the Autumn Harvest festival. A few days after it actually was when Harry saw the first decoration for the Yuletide holiday. By the time December first came around, everyone in the village was decorated. Even his mother, who at seven months, was in the Christmas spirit. Their big tree was up before December rolled around and they decorated it as a family as part of their Christmas tradition. Harry and Ginny's relationship was getting stronger the more is progressed. Much to Draco's dismay. Blaise was no closer to getting any files hack and he was getting frustrated. So, they assumed that Harry had a criminal record and followed him everywhere at the hopes of catching him doing something illegal to get him in trouble with the Hogsmeade constable, Kingsley.  
Harry's school work improved up to the point where he was beginning to overtake Hermione Granger for the valedictorian spot at the end of the year. The two were the best of friends though, spending their times in the library together researching for projects. Half the time, they were partnered together for projects. Harry also developed a close friendship with Neville Longbottom. Poor thing was struggling in French and under Harry's tutoring, his grades and French speaking improved.  
The next big event for the school was the annual art show that happens before Christmas break. Professor Trelawney finally picked the pieces to be presented in the show. To everyone's surprise, Harry's artwork was picked by Trelawney to be the center of the show. Pansy Parkinson was beyond livid when the professor announced it. "What?" she shouted standing from her seat.  
"I beg your pardon, dear?" Trelawney asked.  
"His work is to be the center of the show?" Pansy asked. "It always been my work that had that spot!"  
"Well, frankly, my dear, your work has been..." the professor trailed thinking of the right word, "..slipping." Pansy's mouth dropped open as some students snickered. Harry had to hide a smile behind his hand before composing himself. "Mr. Potter's work has flourished since he started and it would seem unfair for people to not see his work." Pansy groaned in disgust as she sat down. After the class was over, Pansy stayed behind to confront him.  
"I need to have a word with you, Potter," she said as he zipped past her in the hall. He had long legs and she had to trot to keep up with him.  
"What?"  
"You are stealing my lime light, buddy," Pansy said. "My art work has always been the centerpiece of the show since I started at Hogwarts."  
"Then maybe you should have drawn your assignments better," Harry said. "It's not my fault that your work has slipped. You heard Trelawney. Maybe it's time you shared the lime light, honey," Harry said. He hated to be rude to a lady, but right now, Parkinson was not acting like one.  
"My life is miserable because of you," Pansy said unexpectedly and it caused him to turn around.  
"Excuse me?" he asked. "How is it my fault that your life is miserable?"  
"You're dating Ginny Weasley is causing a rift in my relationship with Draco."  
"Again, not my fault you can't keep the guy interested in you," Harry said before turning his back on her and heading down the hall.  
"She actually blamed you?" Ginny asked. Harry had just told her about Pansy's episode. "Unbelievable," she muttered. The two of them found a table all to themselves. "Things don't go her way, she always blames someone else. Half the time, it's hers."  
"What's her deal anyway?" Harry asked.  
"Her father is a struggling artist. He met her mother, who was from a rich family and they didn't approve of the match. When they eloped, her parents cut her off. Don't get me wrong. Her father is an incredible artist. He does freelance stuff for an advertising company in Edinburgh and does some illustration for children book authors. It just doesn't pay as much and her mother left them."  
"She didn't take Pansy with her?" Harry asked.  
"Apparently, her mother's parents didn't want her, but her father did get a nice settlement in the divorce thanks to the awesome lawyer he obtained and the prenup that was non existence," Ginny said. "Of course, everything he got went into a trust fund that Pansy can't touch until she's twenty five."  
"You know everything about everybody?" he asked her.  
"Hogsmeade is a very gossipy town, but yeah, when your mother is a very good listener, she tells one person and then it spreads."  
"That's unbelievable," Harry said. "So, she's only going with Draco because she wants to marry someone who's rich?"  
"Exactly," she said. "Pansy's mad at me too for not putting out when I was with Draco," she said. "Now he's obsessed with getting back together with me."  
"You shouldn't put out to anybody you don't want to. It's a big step, sex is."  
"Who gave you the talk?"  
"First it was my dad and then mum," he said. "I'm taking her advice." Ginny chuckled as they went back to their lunch.  
Harry arrived home by himself and found the fire house empty. A note from his mother and father said that they had gone to supper with Sirius and Bella. Some alone time for adults. There was some leftovers from their supper of lamb the other day or he could get take out if he wanted. There was also a surprise for him in the backyard too. Wondering what it was, he headed out to the back yard. Harry gasped in delight seeing a soccer goal net on the far end of the yard. "Oh, my God," he said seeing the brand new soccer ball on the deck. "Sweet."  
He immediately went to the soccer ball and he and Hedwig began to play. He could eat later.  
Ron, Draco, Blaise were walking down Cherry Lane from practice. "So, Pansy's pissed at him too?" Blaise asked.  
"The bastard took her showcase," Draco said. "Poor thing's devastated."  
"He's taking everything from everyone. Pretty soon, Granger's going to have to give up the top spot," Ron said.  
"Are you sure you didn't find anything?" Draco asked Blaise.  
"I found something, but nothing like we thought," Blaise said pulling out a folder from his bag.  
"Back in 1993, January to November, there was a rash of kidnappings and murders of minor boys."  
"And what does that have to do with anything?" Draco asked.  
"Uh, well, October 31, 1993, a minor boy about thirteen was kidnapped by a man in a white van in front of friends." Blaise gave the folder to Draco and he and Ron looked at it. "It says that the victim was Harry Potter."  
"Wait, he was a victim?" Draco asked. "It says he disappeared for three days just like the previous eleven kids before him."  
"Next article is interesting," Blaise said and they turned to the next one.  
"He escaped? He wandered into a police station half ..." Draco started to say before closing the folder.  
"Half what?" Ron asked. He took the folder from him and went to open the folder again. "Half clothed?" he asked.  
"I can't use that, Blaise. For all I know, this will make Ginny stay with him."  
"It's all I got, Draco, sorry."  
"Speaking of Ginny," Ron said. "Here she comes down the street." They looked up to see Ginny with a bag of food walking up to the firehouse.  
Ginny knocked on the door of the firehouse and waited for Harry to answer. When he didn't, she walked around the corner to the gate to the backyard. "Harry?" she called out knocking on the gate. She heard foot steps and the latch was moved and the door opened.  
"Hey, what's up?" he asked.  
"You hungry? Mom made extra and Ron didn't show up for supper, so I volunteered to come over and offer some to you and your family."  
"Oh, well, Mum and Dad are not here, but I am hungry. I've been out here taking shots on my new goal. I haven't eaten yet."  
"That's great because my mum's mushroom soup and homemade buns are to die for," she said. She entered the lawn and followed Harry into the firehouse. Harry got out bowls as Ginny took out the food from the bags. "I'll warm the buns. They're better that way."  
"Okay," Harry said as he dished out the bowls. Neither saw the three boys peeking in the window.  
"Maybe we can find out what this guy did to his victims and see if maybe we can use it against Harry. Make him dump Ginny and Ginny being so devastated will come back to me in her heart ache."  
"Brilliant. Just one problem," Ron said.  
"What?" Blaise asked.  
"The article doesn't say exactly who the kidnapper and murderer is. All it is is about Harry being kidnapped and it being connected. It's all you found?" Ron asked Blaise.  
"I couldn't go deeper without tipping off the alarms."  
"We still have to go to London then," Draco said. "The Knight Bus is leaving for London this weekend on Friday before school. We can go then."  
"I have to work at the bakery after school," Ron said, "and my mum would kill me if I went out of town without telling her. Especially if I skip school."  
"Then we'll go," Draco said motioning to Blaise.  
"I can't," Blaise said. "I'm in enough hot water with my mum. She caught me doing searches on Harry and she made me stop. Took away my computer. I only found this because I did it on the school computer pretending I was doing a project. She would kill me if I skipped school." Draco groaned as he was at a stand still.  
"I guess I'll go alone. Fake sick or something at home and sneak out after mum and dad leave for work."  
"You're going to fake sick with your doctor mum?" Blaise asked and Draco nodded. "No way she'll fall for it."  
"She's an OB-GYN Blaise. It's a completely different field."  
"If she falls for it, I'll do your homework for a month," Blaise said.  
"And if she doesn't, I'll do yours," Draco said. They shook on it.  
Meanwhile, back in the Potter house, Ginny and Harry were done eating and were up in his watch tower. "So, are you the most perfect boyfriend or what?" she asked.  
"What?" he chuckled.  
"You have the ability to remember everything. You remember the day we met. You remember what foods I like and dislike. You remember my birthday, something that Draco and even my brother had problems with and just, you remember everything. There's nothing flawed about you."  
"There is one thing," Harry said. "Something that nobody in this town knows save for a few people."  
"What is it?" she asked.  
"Something about my past I'd never thought I'd tell anyone, but I love you Ginny, and you should know."  
"You can tell me anything, Harry," she said.  
"Uh, when I was thirteen, I was kidnapped by a child predator."  
"Oh, my God," Ginny breathed.  
"He held me captive for three days while he..." he trailed and she put her hand on his to comfort her. "He raped me, Gin. For three days it was all he did to me, along with torturing me. I really thought was going to die."  
"How did you escape?"  
"He had to go to work on the third day. The woman he rented off of walked into the room he kept me in. She let me loose, but in my state of mind, I thought it was a trick so I pushed her away and ran. Found a police station and was taken to the hospital."  
"So, who could do this to someone so young?" Ginny asked. Harry took out a box and pulled out a picture of Riddle and his father. "This is your dad."  
"Yeah," Harry said. "The guy on his right is Tom Riddle. He worked with my dad in the attorney office and they became great friends. He was like a second father to me."  
"It was him?" Ginny asked.  
"Apparently his life wasn't as perfect as mine. His mother was pregnant with him, it was this huge scandal in his father's small village. One day, Riddle's father and mother disappeared together. They went missing for two years before Riddle's father came back alone."  
"What about him and his mother?"  
"Police in the village found her body, along with two year old Tom sitting next to the body. Tom Sr. killed his wife, leaving his son to sit with the body. He got drunk then angry."  
"So, that's what started him through everything," she said.  
"He spent a better part of his childhood in an orphanage that had abusive nuns and teachers. It was downhill for him. He had been planning to continue to kill after he had killed me. He wasn't going to stop with me."  
"I'm so sorry you had to go through that, Harry," she said. "I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better."  
"Well, being with me is good enough."  
"So, what ever happened with Riddle? Is he in jail?" Ginny asked.  
"He was. There was overcrowding in the jail he was in and he was being transferred. There was an accident and Riddle escaped with another prisoner."  
"Is that why you guys are here?" she asked. "You're hiding from Riddle?"  
"Yeah. Since he escaped, he sent threatening letters to my dad about killing me and Mum before killing him."  
"Oh, my God."  
"Dad hopes we're safe here because Riddle doesn't know about Hogsmeade." Ginny moved closer to Harry and put an arm around him. "My life is just getting back to being good. I don't want him to find us."  
"I don't want him to find you either. You're the best thing that's happened to me, Harry. I wouldn't want to lose you." Harry chuckled before looking at Ginny. They moved closer together and their lips touched softly. The couple continued to kiss up in the watch tower until the door downstairs slammed.  
"Harry? We're home," his mother called. They pulled apart and laughed. This was going to be something to explain. "Harry?" his mother called and he could hear the panic in his mother's voice.  
"I'm up in the watchtower, Mum!" Harry shouted down. He moved down the steps and saw his parents standing there. "Sorry I didn't answer right away," he said before helping Ginny down the steps. "It's not what it looks like," he immediately said.  
"Do tell," James said crossing his arms.  
"Harry was a gentleman. All we did was kiss," Ginny said. "I should get home before my mother calls me."  
"I should walk you home," Harry said and the two quickly left the room and hurried downstairs.  
"Take Hedwig with you!" James yelled after his son and looked down to see his son already had the boxer puppy already on the leash. "Come right back home after you take Ginny home."  
"I will," Harry said and they headed out.

End of Chapter Fourteen


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riddle and Crouch get a break in their search for Harry.

Draco Malfoy was good at faking sick. He got away with it when he was a kid. Any time he didn't want to go to school, he managed to fool his mother into letting him stay in bed. Of course, when he was a kid, she wasn't about to let him home alone, but now that he was a teenager, she was going to let him home. Narcissa Malfoy came into her son's room at six thirty to wake him. "Draco, time to get up," she said. She noticed him looking a little paler than usual. "Draco?"  
"Mum, I can't get up. The room is spinning," he said in a sickly voice. She rested her hand on his forehead; no fever, but that was an old school symptom. He always found out that if you're going to pretend sick, it has to be a stomach issue. "I threw up last night, Mum." Since his parents were on the other side of the house, he knew his mother would not know that he didn't really throw up. Plus she's a heavy sleeper.  
"How many times?" his mother asked.  
"Several," he said before groaning, holding his stomach. "I even threw up the water I drank a few hours ago," he said.  
"Sounds like a stomach bug," she said. "Did you take anything?"  
"Yeah, I did," he said. "I think I can go to school."  
"You are staying in bed, mister. There's no way you're going to make it to school."  
"But there's a history test today," Draco whined. If he acted like he wanted to go to school, his mother will forbid it.  
"Draco, you don't want to toss off on Professor Lupin's shoes, do you?"  
"I guess not."  
"I'll bring some crackers and some of that energy sports drink before I leave for work." He feigned sleep when she came back with the crackers and drink and waited. By eight thirty, both parents were out the door. He got up from the bed and looked out his window. He watched the both of them drive away. He only had about ten minutes to get to the Knight Bus station. He put his decoy doll into the bed in case his mother came home to check on him. He knew that if she thought he was asleep, she wouldn't bother the doll. He got onto his bike and hurried to the station.  
Blaise got a text just as home period started. He checked Professor Snape who was making announcements before checking his phone. 'Mum fell for it. Heading to London.' Blaise closed his phone in disgust.  
Barty Crouch, Jr sneered in delight as he used the internet cafe in London. Things were looking up. He had tracked someone searching for Harry Potter and was in the process of tracking it to the IP address. Suddenly, he lost the signal. He scoffed before scolding the computer. "What happened?" a disguised Riddle asked.  
"I lost the signal," Barty said. "Must have gotten cut off at some point."  
"How far did you track it?"  
"It started going up north towards Scotland," he said. "I traced it to a town called Dufftown, but that's not where the search originated." Just then his computer beeped. "Oh, it started up again." He typed some keys and got really confused. "Well, this is interesting. The search is coming from in here."  
"In here?" Riddle asked. "Where?"  
"One of the computers on the other side of the room." Riddle huffed before looking to the other side of the room.  
"Can you tell which computer?" he asked.  
"No, I can't," Crouch said.  
"I guess I'll go look at screens then," Riddle said. He stood up and began to walk around the cafe. He spotted a headline from the papers from when he was captured. The young man sitting at the computer was blonde and roughly seventeen years old, maybe eighteen. He was writing some stuff down when suddenly a picture of himself came up. He quickly went back to the computer Barty was at and sat down. "The kid in the school uniform's looking up articles from when I was captured." He lowered his head more in case someone might recognize him. Barty looked back to see the kid with the school uniform on.  
"Did you see what school?"  
"I didn't recognize the emblem," Riddle said. "We have to get out of here in case some one recognizes me," he said.  
"Just a minute," Barty said. He gave Tom the computer he was working on and headed over to the kid. He made an interest in what he was looking at.  
"It's research for a school project. Psychology class," he answered.  
"For what school?"  
"Hogwarts Academy in Hogsmeade," the blond said.  
"Hogsmeade?" Crouch asked.  
"It's a small town up north. We're practically neighbors with Scotland," he answered.  
"Well, good luck with your project," Barty said.  
"Thanks," the kid said before going back to taking notes. Barty headed back over to his computer and pushed Tom out of the way.  
"Excuse me," he said as he went about his magic. "He goes to Hogwarts Academy," he said. "Up in a northern town called Hogsmeade." He began a search and a link popped up. "Here we go. Hogwarts Academy is a fine scholar establishment that welcomes every gifted student wishing to attend. It's a boarding school."  
"Why would a student from up north come to London to research my case?" Riddle asked. Barty turned to see if the kid was still there, but he wasn't.  
"Well, we're not going to find out," Barty said. "He's gone." He clicked on the link that said, 'Current Students' and he began to scroll down. "Seems that every one of these kids lives in Hogsmeade with the exception of a few," he said. Going through the p's, Riddle got a shock of his life.  
"There he is," he said seeing Harry Potter with no picture.  
"It doesn't have a picture," Barty said.  
"Doesn't matter. I know it's him. Click on it," he demanded. Barty clicked on it and some more info popped up. "A new student who recently moved to Hogsmeade. Harry is finishing his education at Hogwarts before attending Edinburgh University next fall. It's him, Crouch."  
"You seem so sure it's him."  
"It is. Can you get directions to Hogsmeade?"  
"It's a two day drive unless you want to take a train," Crouch said.  
"We can't take public transportation," Riddle said.  
"Then you're just going to have to wait two days to get your revenge," he said.  
"Doesn't matter. I can already smell the fear that will come from the boy when he sees me again."  
Draco made it back to Hogsmeade, but got the shock of his life. His mother had come home early and in a panic not finding him, called the police. Like a small child, he entered the home and shocked his parents. He confessed to wanting to skip school and go to London. His mother and father were furious, particularly his father since Lucius was the truant officer. He was grounded for a full month with no phone, tv, computer or soccer. Another soccer player off the team. Draco managed to pawn off going to London to purchase a new CD that didn't come to the music store in Hogsmeade yet. He had even made some purchases in the shops of London to cover it. The information he obtained while researching in a library and then an internet cafe remained hidden in his backpack until he got to school the next day. During study hall, he got it out for Ron to see. "So, he was a victim?" Ron asked.  
"Like I said, he's not mentioned by name in the court papers, but the newspapers talk an awful lot of his kidnapping. Not soon after he's found, this Tom Riddle person is arrested for kidnapping and child sexual abuse," Draco said.  
"Do you think he kidnapped Harry and did those things to him that they said he did?"  
"The paper said Harry was missing for three days," Draco said. "The court papers said Riddle kept his victims for three days doing sexual things to them for three days before killing them."  
"So, how do we know for sure that Harry is a victim?" Ron asked.  
"Riddle marked his victims with a brand he made. A skull with a snake coming out of it's mouth and then the number victim he was. It was always on the same spot too, on the right hip."  
"How do you suppose we go about finding the mark? Ask Potter to drop his pants for us? He always dresses faster than everyone in the locker room. No one's seen him without his pants."  
"Except probably Ginny," Draco said. It earned him a smack from Ron. "Ow."  
"That's my sister, Drake. Don't even say things like that about those two."  
"Well, I was thinking about doing those things with her."  
"You're my best friend, Draco. It's different. Potter's a stranger. There's no way I would want him taking my sister's, oh, I can't even say it."  
Meanwhile...  
Harry sighed as he sat in the library doing homework. Neville was beside him as was Dean. He looked up to see Ron and Draco conversing. Every now and then they'd look up over at him. "Wonder what they are talking about?" Neville asked.  
"Probably me," Harry said not looking up from his work. "They should be doing homework before Professor Snape .." Before Harry could finish, there was the sound of hitting and the three friends looked up to see Snape reprimanding them. "Never mind," Harry said and the three went back to their work.  
Harry sighed as he entered the fire hall. "Hey, Mum," he said.  
"Hey, sweetie," Lily said from the kitchen. "School go okay today?"  
"Yeah. Rumor has it the soccer team lost another one of their star players today," Harry said as he sat his back pack down.  
"Oh?"  
"Apparently Draco Malfoy faked sick yesterday to sneak into London. Mum came home to find him gone and called the police. Draco came back home and well, things were brutal for him."  
"She grounded him with no soccer?" she asked. Harry nodded as he sat down. Ron Weasley had been suspended from the team because of grades dwindling. He would get back on once his grades improved. Harry doubted it though. Weasley was failing chemistry and Snape would change grades even if Dumbledore asked him to. "Do we know why he went to London?"  
"Get some cds that weren't in the music store here," Harry said. "Ginny says he's grounded for a month with no telly, phone, computer or soccer."  
"Well, I'm surprised that he would skip school. Especially since his father is the truancy officer."  
"I know. I heard Mr. Malfoy was furious."  
"How are your friend?"  
"Good. Neville's improving in French and he's asked me to help in Chemistry too," Harry said. "Snape already improved. He also said that if I was willing, I could tutor Ron too."  
"Oh, well that is a turn of events," Lily said. "Are you going to?"  
"Well, I told him I'd think about it and then Snape said not to offer to Ron. Make Ron come to me for help," Harry said and his mother started to laugh. "Yeah, that's what I thought."  
"I think he'd rather have you not date his sister than help him pass Chemistry."  
"His loss then," Harry said. "I'm going to do homework then be down to help with supper."  
"Okay," she said and he grabbed his back pack and headed upstairs with Hedwig on his heels.

End of Chapter Fifteen


	17. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Ginny go sledding as a threat comes into town.

Two days later, Harry woke up and there was snow on the ground. At least two feet of it. "Awesome!" he shouted as he shot out of bed and grabbed his glasses. "Mum, do you see the snow?!" he shouted as he bound down the stairs.  
"I do," she said. "School's been canceled," she added.  
"I'm going to get my snow stuff on and head over to Ginny's," he said going back upstairs. She had called him yesterday about a snow date when the weather came to light. It was like she knew that school was going to be canceled.  
"Wait!" she shouted causing him to halt. "Eat breakfast first." Harry sighed as he headed back and sat down. Lily put a plate of eggs and bacon in front of her son and he dug right in. "Slowly," she warned him when she saw he was going to wolf it down. She placed a glass of orange juice in front of him and left him to his breakfast. "So, you guys going sledding?"  
"Ginny says there's an awesome hill to sled down that only she knows about. Fred and George showed it to her when she was just a little kid." He finished his breakfast and headed upstairs to dress for the day out.  
Fifteen minutes later, he and Hedwig were heading down the street to the bakery. Ginny said in her phone call she would meet him there if he wanted to sled ride with her. He came to the bakery and tied Hedwig's leash to the light pole before entering the bakery. Just as he did, an old pick up truck came onto the Cherry Lane. "This is the fifth street we've driven up. How about we just take a break and go to that restaurant? I'm starving," Barty said. Riddle sighed knowing Crouch was right. Last time they ate was at a 24 hour diner they stopped at before heading back on the road to drive all night.  
"All right," he said. They drove passed the bakery and was well down the street when Harry and Ginny came out onto the sidewalk.  
"So, this place better be a good place to sled ride," Harry said untying Hedwig.  
"It is," she said swinging her snow tube over her shoulder. "Do you have work today?" she asked. Since he returned to school, his grandmother had only been giving him weekend shifts and night shifts.  
"Nope. You got me all day," he said.  
"Perfect," Ginny said grabbing his hand and leading him through the snow. After a thirty minute walk, they reached the wooded area behind the school. Another five minutes and they came to a hill with a clearing. "Ta da," she singsonged.  
"Wow," he said. "It's perfect." They wasted no time to start sledding. Harry would sit on the tube, then Ginny and then Hewig was placed on her lap. Harry pushed off and they went down the hill, screaming for joy. After some sledding, Harry and Ginny would take turns to toss snowballs for Hedwig to catch. Just then, Harry heard a groan coming from the distance. "What was that?" he asked.  
"The Shrieking Shack," Ginny said pointing off across the field.  
"The what?"  
"It's just an old building that used to be someone's house," she said. "It groans every time the wind hits it."  
"Is it haunted?"  
"No, it's just an old building that creeps people out when it does that. No one's been in it since the old lady who owned it died."  
"Want to go up there?"  
"Yeah, I'm feeling brave," she said. They walked hand in hand to the Shrieking Shack. "Ron would never do this," she said as they approached the front door. "He and Draco are scared of this building."  
"Why?" Harry asked.  
"Because Fred and George told them it was haunted." Harry chuckled as he opened the door and they walked into the building with Hedwig right behind them.  
"Is it me, or is the building swaying?" he asked. They both stood still as they watched the walls.  
"Yeah, it does look like it's moving," she said as they moved around. They came to some stairs and climbed up them. They explored the upstairs before deciding to call it quits. They were coming down the stairs when Ginny's feet got caught up in a rug at the bottom of the stairs. She let out a shriek as she tumbled onto the floor and Harry was immediately at her side.  
"You okay?" he asked.  
"Yeah. All this extra padding from the snow suit helped. Damn rug," she said as Harry picked it up.  
"Oh, this is intriguing," he said. Underneath the rug was a trap door. "A basement?" he guessed. Ginny shrugged before pulling herself up. Harry grabbed the handle and proceeded to pull it up. It was dark and they couldn't see what was down there.  
"I don't suppose you have a flashlight with you,"Ginny said. No sooner did she say that, Harry produced a flashlight from his pocket.  
"Ask and you shall receive, milady," he said and she chuckled.  
"Are we sure that we want to do this?" she asked. Harry shrugged before turning on the flashlight and put the light down the trap door. "Looks like a tunnel."  
"Let's see where it leads," he said. "Hedwig, stay," Harry commanded before jumping down the trap door. He helped Ginny down and the two of them headed down the tunnel.  
"A secret tunnel. This is so cool," she said. They walked down the tunnel together, keeping their gloved hands linked.  
"Watch for roots sticking up out of the ground," he said.  
After walking for ten minutes, they came to a slight hill and there was a hole. "Ladies first?" Harry joked causing Ginny to smack him. He gave her the flashlight before climbing out of the hole. He was amazed at what he saw.  
"Harry! What is it?" she asked.  
"Come see for yourself," he said before helping her out of the hole. She looked around and gasped seeing the school.  
"Hogwarts," she said.  
"A secret tunnel from an old bat's house to the school. Wonder what that's all about?" he asked. Ginny shrugged before glancing back at the tree. "It's the willow that's over a hundred years old."  
"Yeah," she said. "I think the lady who lived in the Shrieking Shack had it planted."  
"Meant she was over a hundred when she died," he said and they chuckled. "Come on. Let's go back through and head on back to the bakery. Hot chocolate and sticky buns, my treat."  
"Deal," she said. They headed back through the way they came and collected Hedwig and their snow tube before walking back to the village. "We should get to Diagon Alley and do some Christmas shopping."  
"Yeah. I got some Christmas shopping savings I need to use up."  
"After the hot chocolate and buns." Harry chuckled as they spotted the first signs of village life, coming out of the woods. They headed down to the Cherry Lane and made their way to the bakery.  
Meanwhile, at Rosie's, Riddle and Barty Jr. were sitting in a booth in the back with the exit in view as they ate. "Pretty good food here," Crouch said as he inhaled his food.  
"Where did you learn your table manners?" Riddle asked.  
"Prison," Barty Jr said.  
"Figures," Riddle commented. He sipped his coffee as their waitress came over with more coffee.  
"You need a refill, sir?" she asked.  
"No, thank you. Just the check," he said. She smiled before heading off to get their check.  
"I'd do her," Crouch said.  
"We are only here for one person," Riddle said.  
"So, what now?"  
"We get a room at their hotel, the Leaky Cauldron Inn."  
"This is a weird place," Barty said. "They got strange names for their places."  
"Small English town," Riddle said as their waitress brought their check.  
"Have a good day, gentlemen," she said before walking away. She had no clue how dangerous they were.  
After having their hot chocolate and cinnamon buns, Harry and Ginny headed to Diagon Alley. They did most of their shopping together, but spent about a half hour apart to shop for each other. Then, Harry and Ginny headed to the baby shop to do some baby shopping for Fleur. She recently found out that her and Bill were expecting their first child. The baby shower wasn't until May, but the two wanted to get a jump on things. Plus, Harry does most of his shopping on line and was expecting something in the mail for the baby. He planned to order something else once her and Bill found out the sex of the baby. When they met in front of the galleria, they had no idea they were being watched.  
Up in the fourth floor of the Leaky Cauldron Inn, Tom Riddle just happened to look out his window and saw the person he had been searching for. "Harry." Barty Jr's head shot up when his partner said that.  
"Where?" he asked coming over to the window.  
"Down there. In front of the galleria mall. He's got someone with him. A red head. Just like his father," Riddle said.  
"So, we grab him now?" Crouch asked.  
"No, he has to lead us to his family first. I want the entire family," the serial killer said. They hurried downstairs and got into their truck. Crouch kept a distance from the couple as they walked hand in hand. They watched as Harry dropped of the red head at a bakery before continuing down the street. "Not too close," he reminded him.  
Harry thought he was being followed. It was a sixth sense of his, a tingling sensation that he got that went down his spine when he thought he was being followed. He stopped suddenly to get a feeling on the feeling.  
"Stop the truck and park it. He might have seen us," Riddle said. Barty parked the truck and the two of them duck down. Harry had turned around, but saw nothing out of place. He let out a sigh before heading back down the street. "Let's just stay here," Riddle said. They watched as Harry stopped at a tall building.  
"Looks like a fire house."  
"Yeah," Riddle said. "Harry just led us to his family."  
"What about that red head? Do we grab her too?"  
"We're not grabbing anybody. We'll let them have the holidays. We'll wait until the New Year."  
"Why so long?"  
"I love to start a new year fresh," Riddle said. Barty chuckled as he put the truck back in gear and they headed back to the Leaky Cauldron.

End of Chapter Sixteen


	18. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The showdown, part 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done fixing.

After the holidays, Riddle and Crouch Jr. took to following Harry around. He spent most of his free time with the red-haired girl. Crouch Jr. did some digging and he found out her name was Ginny Weasley. Her family owned a bakery down the street from where Harry lived. "He's truly in love with her from the look of things," Barty Jr. said.  
"Will make controlling him a lot easier," Riddle said.  
"Why don't we just grab him now?"  
"I want to get him when he's alone with her. Then take him back to his house where his mother and father is and have my revenge. Potter won't know what hit him."  
It wasn't until after the New Year, right before Harry was to start back up with school that their day came. It turned out to be a blizzard again. Riddle and Crouch were camped out at Weasley bakery. Ron was behind the counter when Ginny came out wearing snow gear. "Where are you off to?" Ron asked her.  
"Snow tubing with Harry," she said pulling on her hat. "It's perfect weather and I know my spot is just dying to be tubed," she said zipping up her coat.  
"Wait a minute. Aren't you supposed to work?" Ron asked.  
"I did yesterday. Today is your shift," she said before grabbing her tube. "Don't wait up," she said before leaving the store. Ron grumbled as he bent down to get something out of a shelf. He heard the bell go off again and stood up, thinking that Ginny forgot something.  
"Gin, did you forget some..?" he started to ask, but saw she wasn't back in. He noticed that the two creepy guys who were watching Ginny all morning were gone. "Mom!" Ron shouted.  
"What is it?" Molly came out the back asking.  
"I think Ginny's in trouble," he said.  
Ginny and Harry were walking hand in hand to their spot. Hedwig, now full grown at one year old, lead the way, sniffing the ground. None of them realizing that they were being followed. "Snow's deep today," Harry said as they came to the woods.  
"Should be good powder for tubing," she said. They laughed as they came to their hill. Harry put the tube down and sat down. Ginny sat in his lap and they headed down the hill. They screamed out in delight as they came down the hill. They landed at the bottom, falling off the tube. They were laughing hysterically when Riddle and Crouch crept up behind some trees.  
Ginny got up from the ground and gathered a snowball together. "I know that you are not going to do what I know you are going to do," Harry said.  
"I don't know. What do you think I'm going to do?" she asked as he got up from the ground.  
"Throw that snowball at me," he said. She chuckled before letting the snowball loose. It hit him square in the head. "Okay, this means war." Ginny shrieked when Harry threw his own snowball at her. They tossed snowballs at each other before Harry tackled Ginny into the snow. She laughed as they rolled in the snow before they stopped to just stare up at the snow falling.  
"I think I have snow down my back," Ginny said.  
"Me too," Harry said before leaning in for a kiss.  
"My, my, isn't this a find," a chilling voice said. It send a chill down Harry's spine. He sat up to see Riddle, with a friend. "Hello, Harry. How I've missed you."  
Two police inspectors of Hogsmeade were at the Weasley Bakery, as well as the Potters who were called by Molly. "Can you describe to the two men in the booth?" Insepctor Tonks asked.  
"Uh, one was bald, pointy teeth, beady eyes, pale skin. The other just looked like a regular guy except that he stuck his tongue out a lot. Like a lizard or snake."  
"The bald guy?" James asked pulling out a photograph of him and Riddle from before all the shit hit the fan. "Did he look like this?" he asked showing Ron the photograph. Ron looked at the picture to see James standing with a man. It looked like the same guy he saw, only with hair and a better complexion.  
"With hair, yeah," Ron said and he heard Harry's mother gasp out in fright.  
"What is going on, James?" Molly asked.  
"Yes, please," Arthur said.  
"A man called Tom Riddle's after Harry. He must have found us some how."  
"What's Ginny got to do with it?" Molly asked as Tonks and her partner, Amelia Bones, began to call in for a back up team, hell the whole department.  
"She'd be a way to control Harry."  
"What about the other guy with him?" Lily asked.  
"He must be someone he escaped with," James said. "Scrimgeour emailed me saying that Riddle and man named Bartimus Crouch, Jr were the only two who were unaccounted for."  
"Bartimus Crouch, Jr.?" Tonks asked. James nodded. "I've heard of him. He's a serial killer who kills for the thrill. If he's with Riddle, that means Ginny could be in danger." Now it was Molly's turn to gasp out.  
"Arthur," she said.  
"Everybody needs to stay calm. We'll find them."  
"Ginny took Harry to a secret spot for sledding," Ron said. "I have no idea where they are."  
"Well, who would know?" Arthur asked.  
"Fred and George?" Ron guessed.  
Harry immediately put Ginny behind him, causing Riddle to chuckle. "How touching," Riddle said as he came down the hill. Hedwig put herself in between the couple and the two criminals. Crouch, Jr chuckled at the dog's antics.  
"Like she could stop us," Barty said. "Nice puppy."  
"She'll rip your throat out," Harry said causing Barty to chuckle.  
"Harry, you are looking fabulous."  
"Harry, is that...?" Ginny started to ask behind him.  
"Yeah, it's Riddle," he said causing Tom to wave at her.  
"Then who's that with him?"  
"I don't know."  
"Oh, sorry. This is my new friend. We escaped prison together. He killed five people in a span of five months." Ginny held on to Harry and Tom chuckled.  
"We can make a break for the shack, Harry," she whispered. It was true. The shack was only a hundred years away. They could make it, with a distraction.  
"Hedwig!" Harry suddenly shouted and the one year old boxer shot up at Riddle with something fierce. With Hedwig's distraction, Harry and Ginny took off to the shack hand in hand.  
"Get this animal off me, Crouch!" Riddle shouted. Unfortunately for Crouch, Hedwig turned on him after getting Riddle to the ground.  
Harry and Ginny were running as fast as they could. They didn't stop until they heard Hedwig's cry of pain. "Hedwig!"  
"Harry, no, we have to go," Ginny persisted as she pulled him up the stairs into the shack. Harry closed the door behind them and they put chairs against them to give them some time.  
"Come on," he said pulling her toward the trap door. He pulled it open and had her go in first.  
"HARRY!" Riddle bellowed as Ginny slipped down. Harry was right behind her and closed the door, hoping that the rug on top covered the door enough. Riddle and Crouch came up to the shack's door and Riddle kicked it in. "Harry, where are you?" he singsonged. What he didn't know was that Harry and Ginny were already heading down the secret tunnel towards Hogwarts. He and Crouch walked through the house looking for them.  
"They're not here," Crouch said. "They must have snuck out the back," he said. Just then he stepped on something that creaked. He looked down to see the corner of a trap door out from underneath a rug. He giggled before pulling it back to reveal the whole trap door. "Oh, they tried," he said causing Riddle to chuckle. The serial killer lifted open the door, his tongue darting out in anticipation of a fresh kill. "Oh, a tunnel," he said jumping down. "Wonder where it leads?"  
"To our prey," Riddle said joining him.  
Harry and Ginny made it out of the tunnel just has they heard the two murderers' voices coming. "They found the tunnel," Ginny said as Harry pulled her towards the school.  
"We have to get to the school. If Professor Snape's there, he can help us."  
"Okay," she said. They hurried to the school and found the entrance unlocked. There was a shout and they turned to see Crouch and Riddle coming towards the school. "They're a lot faster than they look," she said.  
"Yeah, killers are like that with prey." They entered the school and headed toward the chemistry lab. Inside was Professor Snape going over papers. Both of them started to bang on the door and it caused him to jerk his head up. He seemed confused seeing the two of them there, but he got up and headed over to the door. He opened it with a snarl.  
"Mr. Potter and Ms Weasley, there is no school today. What, pray tell, are you doing here?" he asked.  
"We're being followed, Professor," Ginny said.  
"What?"  
"It's true. The reason my family and I came here is because of this guy named, Riddle. He's a serial rapist and murderer."  
"What?" Snape asked in disbelief. "Why would he be after you, Potter?"  
"I'm his surviving victim," Harry said causing Snape to gawk at him. Just then, there was a door slammed downstairs.  
"Harry, you can't hide forever," Riddle's voice echoed up. Snape immediately got the two students into his class room.  
"You two, stay in here and lock the door behind me."  
"Where are you going?" Ginny asked.  
"To the office to phone the police."  
"No, Professor Snape, you don't understand, these two are killers. If you get in their way, they will kill you."  
"Potter, I am ordering you to stay in this room until I come back. I shant be gone more than five minutes. Door, lock it, now," Snape said before closing the door. Harry reluctantly locked the door and watched as his chemistry professor left his sight.  
"Come on, let's hide under the desk," Ginny suggested and the two of the huddled together.

End of Chapter Seventeen


	19. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The showdown, part 2

Seven minutes. It was only two minutes, but this was Snape, the most punctual professor at Hogwarts, next to McGonagall. If he said five minutes, he meant five minutes. “It's been too long,” Harry said.

“I agree,” Ginny said. “Snape is always on time,” she added. “Something must have happened.”

“Okay, I’m going to check on him,” Harry said.

“No, Harry,” she protested. “Riddle could have Snape and be using him to lure you out.”

“Snape probably never made it to the office. I’m going there and calling the police.”

“Be careful,” she said before giving him a kiss for good luck. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Harry and Ginny both got out from underneath the desk and headed over to the door. “Just stay here. People are bound to be looking for us.” Ginny nodded and he walked out of the room. Ginny locked the door behind him and watched him walk down the hall. Ginny sunk to the floor with a sigh and rested her head against the door.

Harry made his way down the stairs and slowly peered around the corner. He didn't see Riddle or Crouch and quietly walked down the hall to the office. He tried the knob and found it to be unlocked. He slowly opened the door and found an unconscious Snape. “Professor,” he said closing the door and he knelt next to the downed professor. He checked his pulse and found it to be still there. He immediately went over to the phone on the desk and dialed his dad.

James Potter picked up his phone and wondered why Hogwarts would be calling. He answered it, “Hello?”

“Dad?”

“Harry!” he cried out causing everyone in the room with him, the Weasleys, Tonks, Lily, his mother, Sirius and the gang, to jump up. “Are you all right?”

“Ginny and I are fine, but Professor Snape needs to go to the hospital. Dad, he's here. Riddle is here. You need to get every police officer at the school. He's got someone with him.”

'We know. Just stay where you are,” James said. Suddenly, the line disconnected. “Harry?”

“Dad?” Harry tried the receiver, but he just got a dial tone. “Dad?”

“Sorry, Harry,” a chilling voice said. Harry whirled around to see Riddle, holding the phone line. “You seem to have been disconnected.” He chuckled as Harry back away into the chair. “Now, your girlfriend should be here any minute.”

'Ginny,' Harry thought. 

Ginny sighed as she pulled her knees up to her chest. Her tailbone was getting sore. Just then, the door knob jiggled. “Harry,” she said with a smile. She stood up only to gasp in fright seeing Crouch there with a sicking smile. He tried the door more violently, but the door refused to give way. Ginny shot to her right and headed to the cupboard that hoarded Snape's chemistry ingredients. The door continued to jiggle as Crouch tried to open it. She searched and searched until she found what she was looking for; hydrochloric acid. 

Crouch kicked in the door finally and found the room empty, but he knew that wasn't the fact. “Ginny,” he singsonged. “Come out, come out, where ever you are.” He chuckled as he walked down the classroom in between the work stations. Ginny was hiding behind one and was watching Crouch's reflection from the glass cabinet. She sneaked around her work station as he came upon on it, her gloved hands clutching her only weapon. “Now, now, no use hiding. I always find my prey.” With his back turned, Ginny made her move.

“Hey!” she shouted causing him to turn. She didn't give him anytime to react when she threw the acid right in his face. Crouch screamed out in pain as the acid began to eat at his skin.

“Ah, you bitch!” he shouted before she kicked him in the gonads and ran from the room.

Crouch's shout of pain caused Riddle to look up to the ceiling, giving Harry his chance to escape the room. Riddle groaned before going after him. He was stopped when Snape grabbed his ankle. “Run, Harry!” Snape shouted before Riddle kicked him in the face, knocking him unconscious again. 

Harry shot up the stairs and nearly collided with Ginny who let out a shriek of surprise. “Oh, Harry.” They hugged and kissed before they ran down the hall together. 

“Wait, Professor Lupin's room.”

“What about it?” she asked.

“He has a bat,” Harry said before he went back to Remus' room. It was unlocked and he went in for the bat that Remus had leaning against his desk. “Let's go,” he said. The two of them ran toward the auditorium. On the way, Ginny grabbed a fire extinguisher.

Riddle heard the running footsteps and sat the two of them coming down a flight of stairs and go into the auditorium. He hurried after them and when he entered the auditorium, it was empty. Ginny and Harry were crouched behind chairs. “Harry, you can't hide forever.”

“Sure I can,” Harry said. He gestured to Ginny to move and she crawled down a row. “I reached Dad and told them I was here.”

“Yet I fail to hear sirens coming to your rescue. Face it, Harry. Jail is not going to cut it to keep me away from you. If you want me to stop chasing me, you'll have to kill me, Harry.” Harry clutched the bat close to him. He sneaked a peek to see Riddle nearing him. “So, in a way, you have to become me.” Riddle chuckled as he came down a row, but didn't see Harry. He heard a seat move and grabbed out to his left. Harry shouted as Riddle pulled him out from underneath a row of seats. “Found you,” he said. Harry went to hit him in the gut with the bat, but Riddle grabbed it and tossed it to the side. He lifted Harry up off the floor and pulled him into the clear aisle. “Now, we shall finish what we started,” Riddle said. 

Harry felt his throat being squeezed as Riddle tightened his hands around his throat. “No,” Harry cried out, but Riddle just chuckled as he attempted to end Harry's life. 

Ginny sprung into action. She came out of her hiding place and used the fire extinguisher, spraying Riddle in the face. Riddle loosened his grip on Harry's throat giving Harry the room to kick him in the stomach. Riddle fell to the ground and Harry picked up the bat. “Stay back, Gin,” Harry said. Riddle chuckled as he stood up to face Harry. 

“You don't have the guts, boy,” he said. “You're not a killer like me,” he added.

“Wanna bet?” Harry asked as he and Ginny back up towards the door. Riddle inched his way closer to them. Sirens could be heard getting closer and closer. “Sounds like our cavalry is here.”

“About time,” Ginny quipped.

“No, it's about time I finished what I started,” Riddle said. He made a charge at Harry and Harry closed his eyes before swinging the bat. It made a hard connection with Riddle's head and the mass rapist and murderer went down. 

“Oh, my God,” Ginny said. Both teens were frozen as they looked at the still body of Riddle. They saw blood coming from the head wound Harry gave him with the bat. “Harry, you did the only thing you could.”

“I killed him, Ginny.”

“It was self defense, Harry. He was charging. I saw it and that's what I'll tell the cops,” she said. “You had no choice. He gave you no choice.” 

“I know, but still, I killed him, Ginny,” he said. Harry dropped the bat and Ginny pulled him into hug. Neither of then saw Riddle stir on the floor before slowing getting up. He grabbed the bat and stood is on his feet. Ginny gasped in fear before grabbing Harry tightly. She and Harry screamed as Riddle made to swing the bat on them. 

Gunshots, three of them, rang out in the auditorium. All three placed squarely around Riddle's chest. Both teens looked to see Tonks with her gun drawn coming across the seats to them. “You guys all right?” she asked.

“Yeah, we're fine,” Harry said as they backed up to let Tonks come up to Riddle's body. He had collapsed face first onto the floor. She got rid of the bat and checked Riddle's pulse. “Please tell me his dead.”

“He's dead.”

“Are you sure?” Harry asked.

“I put three in his chest, love. He's dead,” she said. 

“Harry, come on, let's go,” Ginny said as more officers came into the auditorium.

 

When the Potters and the Weasleys arrived at the school, Professor Snape was being loaded into an ambulance with head trauma. The paramedics said he was going to make it. Crouch was being closely guarded as paramedics tended to his face and groin injuries, Ginny's handy work. He could have permanent scarring on his face from the acid. Riddle's body in a body bag was being wheeled into a coroner's van. Harry's nightmare was finally over. Of the three bullets Tonks put into him, the second bullet was the most fatal one. Straight into his heart. Harry commented he was surprised Tonks found it. She was giving her statement to her boss, explaining that she had no choice, but to kill Riddle. Harry and Ginny? They were huddled together in the back of another ambulance as first responders handled the scene. “Ginny!” The red head looked up at the sound of her mother's frantic shout. Harry encouraged her to go and she got off the ambulance and ran to her mother.

“Mum,” she cried as her mother gathered her up in her arms.

“Oh, my baby girl,” Molly said with relief. Arthur hugged his wife and daughter, glad that Ginny was safe in her parents arms.

“Harry!” Harry's head jerked up hearing his mother's voice and shot straight at her, mindful of her pregnant belly.

“Mum,” he cried as Lily gathered up her son. The son she was willing to die to protect, protected himself from the monster they were hiding from. James mirrored what Arthur did and there were two huddles amidst police and paramedics.

“It's okay, son. It's over,” James said.

“He told me that the only way he would stop was if he was dead. I was going to have to kill him,” Harry said.

“I thought Tonks shot him,” Lily said.

“She did, but I hit him with Uncle Remus' bat. Right in the head. I was prepared to kill him if needed, but then he grabbed the bat and charged at Ginny and I and that's when Tonks shot him.”

“You don't have to fret over that,” Lily said cupping her son's face. “That monster is dead and you can finally rest in peace.”

“I know,” Harry said.

“I'm so proud of you, Harry, for standing up to him,” James said. “Who was his friend?” he asked seeing Crouch, Jr. being handcuffed.

“Some murderer he escaped with,” Harry said.

“What happened to his face?” his father asked.

“Ginny threw acid in his face,” Harry said causing his mother to chuckle. “Yeah, you don't want to mess with her. She said she kicked him his family jewels too.” James hissed in mock pain as Ginny came over. Harry and Ginny hugged before they walked away from the busy scene, they parents walking together behind him.

“A shame really,” James said.

“What are you on about?”

“I never got to use Matilda,” James said causing Lily to chuckle and smacked him in the arm. “And not only that, Snape helped out my kid.”

“We should be nice to him. You should be nice to him.” James groaned realizing that Snivellus had a hand in the survival of his son. Now he owes him one.

End of Chapter Eighteen


	20. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the showdown.

Harry and Ginny sat in the vet's office in Hogsmeade. It was the day Hedwig was being released after having surgery. In all the chaos of Riddle being killed and Crouch being locked up, Harry nearly forgot about Hedwig. He shouted her name, causing Ginny to gasp out and the two of them shot back to their sledding spot with their fathers in tow. She had been stabbed, but it wasn't fatal. The cold weather slowed the bleeding down and probably saved her from bleeding to death. The door to the back opened and they both stood up. “Hedwig!” Harry shouted as she struggled against the leash. She had a cone on so she wouldn't chew at her stitches. “She's okay, then?” he asked the Dr. Hagrid.

“Tip top shape, Mr. Potter. She will need to get her stitches out in a month,” he said.

“Okay,” he said.

“And these are her antibiotics to fight off infection,” he said handing him the bottle of pills.

“Thank you again,” he said before he and Ginny headed out with Hedwig. They walked hand in hand as they headed back to the fire house that was the Potter home. 

“I'm glad she's okay, Harry,” Ginny said.

“Me too,” he added before kissing her. “I'm glad you're okay as well.” They put their arms around each other and continued their walk to the fire hall. Upon reaching Cherry Lane, they found Ron standing outside the bakery. “This can't be good.”

“Potter, I need to talk to you,” he said.

“Can it wait? I’m taking Hedwig back home from the vet,” Harry said. 

“I'm on a break,” he said. Harry gave Hedwig's leash to Ginny who took and started walking down the street toward the Potter house. “Um, I need to ask a favor.”

“All right,” Harry said crossing his arms. He had a fairly good guess on what the favor was, especially since soccer season was coming upon them in a few months. “My grades in chem are pretty bad and I need to pass, otherwise I won't graduate, plus, I need to get back on the team. I won't be allowed compete if I’m failing chem.”

“So, what's that got to do with me?”

“I need a tutor. Granger refuses to do it for me, so I’m asking you if you'd be willing to tutor me.”

“What's in it for me?” he asked.

“You get to date my sister without me trying to break you two up,” Ron said causing Harry to chuckle.

“How about your friendship as well?” Harry asked. “Your friendship with Malfoy can't be quite too healthy for you.”

“You're right. It's not healthy,” he said.

“Then why are you friends?”

“We grew up together, did the same things together. It was kind of hard not to,” Ron said. It was then Harry saw Ron was wearing the shirt he got him for Christmas. 

“How's that shirt treating you?” he asked.

“I like it,” Ron said looking down at his 'There's Nothing To Fear, But Fear Itself......And Spiders' shirt. Harry chuckled as Ron shuffled his feet.

“All right, I'll tutor you,” Harry said.

“You will?”

“Yeah, I feel I owe it to you. If you hadn't noticed the suspicious character of Crouch after Ginny left, I think Riddle and him would have succeeded in killing us.”

“I shudder to think what would have happened,” Ron said. “Ginny told me about it. The ordeal with the two of them. Did she really knee the guy in the balls?” Harry nodded and Ron chuckled. “So, when's a good time to get together for tutoring.”

“Well, I think I'll ask Professor Snape just what I need to help you in.”

“Is that necessary?”

“I did it with Neville,”Harry said. “I'll call you to set something up after I talk with Snape.”

“Okay, cool. Talk to you later then,” Ron said before going back into the bakery. Harry headed down the street towards home. Ginny was waiting for him in the living room. 

“Well?”

“He wants me to tutor him in chem,” Harry said.

“Are you going to do it?”

“Yeah, I am. Kind of feel sorry for him,” he said causing Ginny to chuckle. 

Two days later, Harry begun tutoring Ron. They were currently sitting in the library going over the material the substitute for Snape assigned them. Ron tossed his pencil down and let out a distressed sigh. “If you ask me, I'd rather have Snape back. With him, I understood it better. This quack they got substituting for him is giving us stuff that's too hard to remember.”

“It'll get better,” Harry said.

“Easy for you to say. All you have to do is look at the material for a second and it's in your memory,” Ron said and Harry chuckled. “Ginny said your memory is like hardcore.”

“Uh, yeah, I basically remember everything from when I was like 6 years old,” Harry said.

“No, she described it as freaky nature memory. You can actually describe a whole day of school from when you were twelve?”

“Yeah, freak of nature I am,” Harry said.

“I think it's cool actually,” Ron said. “You can settle any score of soccer games from years ago or bets made.” Harry chuckled as he felt Ron warming up to him.

Weeks went by and the Weasley family saw Ron's grades improving with Harry's tutoring. Harry and Ginny's relationship blossomed even more and Ron had stopped interfering with their dates. He even became a deterrent when Draco tried to stop their dates. Ron found himself moving away from Draco and spending more time with Harry. He found Harry to be a formidable soccer player. The two of them began having contests on who could bounce the ball off their head the most times. Harry always ended up winning.

On a cold January afternoon, Lily went into labor. Harry was at school, but James didn't want to bother him. So, when Harry got home, he found Sirius and Bella there waiting for him. They told him what was happening and took him straight to St. Mungo's Memorial. Ginny had come home with him, so she naturally came along for the ride. “I hope your mum will be okay,” she said.

“She will be,” Harry said. “She was in labor with me for almost 24 hours. She can handle twin girls.”

“Wow, almost twenty four hours?” Ginny asked.

“Yeah, long labors run in the Potter family,” Harry said. “Just to for warn you,” he added and she chuckled.

“I don't know. After hearing that, I’m not sure if I want that,” Ginny said. Harry chuckled as she began to flip through a magazine. It was nearly midnight when his father came back with the excited news. He now had two little sisters. The Marauders congratulated James as well as the Weasleys who congregated into waiting room of the maternity ward. 

“Can I see them?” he asked.

“Well, of course. You are their brother,” James said and Harry chuckled before following his father.

Holly Grace and Ivy Faith were the spitting image of his mother, right down to her red hair. The only thing Harry could tell what his sisters inherited from their father was his ocean blue eyes. “They're perfect, Dad,” Harry said.

“Thanks, Harry,” James said. At his wife's throat clearing, he added, “but your mother did all the hard work.”

“I know that.” Harry went over and kissed his mother. “I love you, Mum,” he said.

“I love you too, dear,” Lily said.

“What about me?” James asked. “I mean, you nearly broke my hand squeezing it.”

“You deserved it,” Lily said and Harry chuckled. “I am done. You want more kids, we either adopt or you carry it,” she said.

“Lily, I can't carry. I’m not a wizard, you know,” he said and Harry laughed out at his parents. The Potter family received visitors in the room all day. Bella and Molly, as well as Ginny cooed over the girls.

“The twin gene is also in effect too,” Harry told his girlfriend. “Twice the chance too. Your side and my side,” he added. 

“Yeah, another reason not to have kids with you,” Ginny joked.

“Ow, that hurt,” Harry said.

“I like the names, Mrs. Potter,” Ginny said.

“Thank you, Ginny,” Lily said. “I always liked Christmas and I couldn't very well name one of my children poinsettia,” she said.

“Petunia might,” James said causing his wife to hit him.

 

The next day, Ron was stopped in the hall by Draco. “Where were you yesterday?” 

“At the hospital with my parents. Harry's mum had her twins,” Ron said.

“Since when do you care what happens with the Potters?” Draco asked.

“Since I started hanging with Harry. He's really nice once you get to know him,” he said.

“When did you start doing that?”

“I was failing chemistry, Draco. I needed a tutor and he was available.” 

“What about all that stuff with that murderer? He put Ginny in danger.”

“Hold on. You went to London to research on that guy. I think he found out who was searching for Harry and found Harry through you. You are the reason that guy found Harry and tried to kill him. If you hadn't insisted on doing all of the research to try to find something to use against Harry, Riddle wouldn't have found him with the help of that friend of his. Draco, Ginny is happy with Harry,” Ron said. “Get over her and go back to your drill captain, Pansy,” Ron said.

“Ron, what happened to being brothers for real?”

“I don't want to be your brother,” Ron said. “In truth, I'd rather be Harry's,” he added. “Stay away from my sister and Harry. They are happy together.” Ron didn't give Draco time to fire back with something. He headed down the hall leaving a shocked Draco in his wake.

Draco was the last person he wanted Ginny to marry.

End of Chapter Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All fixed!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sweet, cute conclusion to this story.

Chapter Twenty

Years later......

Ginny breathed in deep before letting it out. She was nervous and she had every right to be. It was her wedding day. She was getting married to Harry James Potter. The door to the room opened and her mother walked in. She gasped in delight seeing Ginny her gown. “Oh, Ginny, you look beautiful,” she said. Ginny smiled as she turned to face her mother. They had traveled to London with Hermione, Fleur and Lily to pick out the dress. “I can't believe it. My little girl is getting married,” she cried.

“Mum, don't cry. You'll make me cry and I just got my makeup done.”

“Sorry. Okay, no crying,” Molly said. “You look absolutely beautiful, Ginny,” she said.

“Thank you, Mum.”

“Harry's Uncle and Aunts just arrived,” Molly said. “If Lily hadn't pointed them out, I wouldn't have known who they were. They look different.”

“Well, Harry's Aunt Marge is his Uncle Vernon's sister, but Petunia is his mum's sister. Is his cousin here too?” 

“Dudley, yes, he's here,” she said.

“So, all of Harry's family is here already?”

“Don't worry dear. We'll put people on both sides to fill it out.” The door opened and in walked Lily Potter, her soon to be mother in law. 

“Oh, Ginny, you look beautiful,” she said.

“Thank you, Lily.” 

“The girls are getting antsy. They want to walk down the aisle,” she said speaking of Harry's twins sister, Holly and Ivy. “Are we ready?”

“I'm ready,” she said. 

“I'll get your father,” Molly said before heading to find her husband for his sole duty of getting their daughter down the aisle. Lily smiled as her daughter in law. 

“I'm so happy that you're marrying my son,” she said.

“Oh, not you too. My make up.” Lily laughed as Ginny began fanning her face to keep her make up from running. Arthur came into the room to find them like that and he chuckled. 

“Are we ready, or do we need some time to redo makeup?” he asked.

“No, I’m good,” she said. 

“Ron will walk you back to your seat, Lily,” Arthur said and she left the room. Arthur stood there looking at his little girl. 

“Don't you dare get sentiment on me, dad,” she said.

“I'm not. I’m just disappointed that I only have one daughter. I'll only get to walk you down the aisle once,” Arthur said.

“That's the idea, dad,” she said. “One time only deal here.” Arthur chuckled as she got her bouquet of roses and lilies. “Okay, let's do this,” she said. Arthur extended his arm and Ginny took it with a smile to walk down the aisle with her father to the man she loved.

 

Harry took a deep breath before letting it out. Standing by his side was Ron. Over the years, the two became good friends and Ron barely saw Draco, only during soccer practice and matches. Harry took over the role of best friend in Ron's mind. “You're nervous,” Ron said.

“Thanks for stating the obvious, Ron,” Harry said.

“Relax and breath,” he said, “and if you even think of running, I'll trip you and tie you to a chair.”

“Thanks, Ron.”

“Sure thing,” he said clasping Harry on the back. “I mean, you're only marrying my baby sister. If you run out on her, I'll kill you, after my other five brothers have had a shot at you.”

“Would you stop it?” Harry asked and Ron chuckled. “I'm not going to run out on her.”

“I know,” Ron said. “Draco called me again,” he said. “Wanted to know for sure that Ginny was actually marrying you today.”

“What did you tell him?”

“I said positively,” Ron said. “He seemed disappointed.”

“Isn't he married to Pansy now?”

“Yeah, but from what I heard, the marriage isn't all that great. She cheated on him with Blaise.”

“No,” Harry gasped. “I did not see that coming. Oh, wait, yes I did.” Ron chuckled at Harry's jab at Draco and Pansy's marriage. “Is it almost time?”

“It's almost time,” he said. Just as Ron said that, the bridal processional music began and everyone stood up. Harry stood up straighter as he waited for Ginny to get down the aisle. Ron had to turn him around towards the altar because he was facing the wrong way. “Can't see her until she gets down by your side, mate,” he said and Harry groaned. Ron faced towards the back of the church to watch his father walk his sister down the aisle. She wore a full length ivory champagne ball gown. It was sleeveless with a sweetheart neckline made of satin, sheer lace and her bodice was beaded. A satin waistband went around her waist to complete the look. She had her red hair in an up so style and her veil came down to her back. 

Ron had a big grin on his face when Harry saw him out of the corner of his eye. “She looks beautiful, mate,” he said and Harry let out a nervous sigh. Ginny and her father made it up to him and he glanced over to see her. He was speechless for once in his life. 

“Wow, Ginny, you look beautiful,” he said and she smiled over at her dad. Arthur kissed his daughter on the cheek and handed her off to Harry. They shook hands and Arthur took his seat by Molly. Ginny handed off her bouquet to Hermione and joined her hands with Harry's.

“Hi,” she said.

“Hi,” he said back. “I like the dress.”

“Thanks,” she said. The minister began the ceremony. It was short and simple. Harry and Ginny wrote their own vows, making both of them cry as they said them. The rings were blessed and exchanged.

“By the power vested in my by God and the Commonwealth of England, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride, Harry,” the minister said. Harry leaned forward and cupped Ginny;s face gently before planting a kiss on her lips. They lingered a long time and everyone cheered and applauded.

Photographs were taken by their professional photographer and other family members. Wedding party, bride's family, groom's family. Soon they were heading to The Three Broomsticks for the reception. Rosemerta had offered her restaurant for the wedding reception, but Ginny respectfully declined. The Three Broomsticks had a ballroom just for weddings and at the time, they were available, so she jumped on it. 

Ginny and Harry had their first dance, followed by Ginny and Arthur for the father daughter dance and then Harry and Lily for the mother son dance. Soon the whole place was rocking as the wedding guests filled the dance floor after the dinner. Harry even dragged his grandmother onto the floor and his Aunt Marge who rarely danced.

The bouquet toss was fixed according to Ron. He caught the garter belt, only after Hermione caught the bouquet, which seemed to float in her direction no matter how many times she protested to Ginny when she glanced back over her shoulder to see where her maid of honor was standing.

As the evening wound down, Harry and Ginny glanced at each other from across the room. It was soon time to head on out and spend their first night together as husband and wife. The guests began to file out of the ballroom and soon, Harry and Ginny had to say good night to some guests still there. They had the honeymoon suite of The Leaky Cauldron Inn reserved for the wedding night before they jetted off to Italy for their two week honeymoon.

Ginny giggled as Harry carried across the threshold of the hotel suite. She turned on the light as he closed the door with his foot and he carefully placed her onto the floor. “Well, we're here,” he said.

“Finally,” she said with a sigh. She picked up the skirt of her dress and headed to the bedroom. “I cannot wait to get out of this dress,” she said and she chuckled. She turned her back to him and she glanced over her shoulder. “Could you unbutton me?” she asked. Harry walked over to his wife and carefully unbuttoned the several buttons at the back of the dress. 

“It's cool that you didn't go with the traditional white,” he said.

“Well, it would have been redundant to go with all virginal white, seeing as I’m not a virgin,” she said and he chuckled. Ginny had sneaked into his dorm room one evening and spent the night. They made love for the first time since becoming a couple, but told no one. As far as they knew, Ginny was still a virgin. They would tell everyone after the honeymoon. 

Ginny went into the bathroom of their suite and closed the door behind her. “I can't watch?” Harry asked taking off his jacket.

“I have a surprise for you!” she shouted from inside. 

“Oh, I love surprises,” he said and Ginny laughed. Harry took off his shoes and tie before flopping down on the bed. He turned the TV on, only to get yelled at by Ginny.

“You turn that TV off, Mr. Potter!” she shouted and he shut off the TV.

“Sorry, Mrs. Potter,” he said. Five agonizing minutes went by and the bathroom door opened up and he looked up to see her walk in with a champagne colored nightie on. “Wow.”

“Do you like it?” she asked.

“I love it,” he said and she giggled. Harry took off his pants and shirt to be some what even with her in the clothing department and she climbed onto the bed. She straddled Harry's waist and sat down on his lap. He let out a soft moan and she chuckled feeling him twitch underneath her.

“Hmm, someone's excited,” she said and before he could retort, she kissed him. He moaned into her mouth and wrapped his arms around her. “Harry,” she moaned as he kissed down her neck.

“Ginny,” he moaned into her ear. He flipped them over to be on top and she pulled him into another kiss.

Harry made love to his wife and the next morning, they flew out to Italy for their honeymoon.

“Wow,” Ginny said as she looked out at the view from their hotel room. “This is so awesome. Two weeks in Vienna, where Romeo and Juliet took place. I love it already,” she said and Harry chuckled.

“You are so beautiful,” he said taking her into his arms. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” she said.

“You ready to begin a new life as Mrs. Potter?”

“I thought I made that pretty clear on our wedding night, Mr. Potter,” she said and he chuckled.

“You made it very clear that night. I didn't know you could be so flexible,” he said.

“Well, it's not like I couldn't do that on your dorm bed,” she said. She squealed as he lifted her up and took her over to the bed.

“Here's to our new life.”

“To our new life,” she said before sealing her statement with a kiss.

 

The End

Thanks for reading!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how, but is there some way I can attach a picture so you guys can see what Ginny's wedding dress looks like. Let me know, thanks!


End file.
